The Sun and The Moon
by RathianHunter96
Summary: Evil Monster... Check, Evil Woman hell bent on destroying the world... Check, Going to a school with your friends and family on top of being Reincarnation... Check. "Man Why Couldn't my life be normal!" NarutoxBlakexWeiss
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

*Disclaimer* I do not own either RWBY or Naruto. RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please Support the Official release

"Talk"

'Thought'

The Sun and The Moon

Chapter One: The Beginning

 _There are many tales in the Land Of Remnant such as the Wizard and the Maidens, The Two Brothers and so forth. The Story I tell Thee now is the Tale of the Sage of Six Paths a Huntsman unlike any have seen in existence. A man who fought his mother who drunk with power and greed from destroying the world that we know of today. The Warrior then had two Sons who he named Ashura and Indra._

 _Indra the Eldest was strong and wise graced with magical Abilities that he along mastered at a young age. Then there was Ashura the youngest brother who unlike his brother was compassionate and weak but he counted on the others to help him find his way through the most darkest of times. For the time come for the Sage of Six Paths to pass on the mantle of who should teach the way of Ninshu, he had two choose between his two sons. Many of the people spoke of how Indra should take the mantle due to his skill and experience but this did not sway the Old Sage so he proposed the idea of a Quest to help people in need to his two sons._

 _Ashura who like the people believed that Indra should be the next Sage due to the fact his brother held true strength unlike himself believing he was too weak to lead his father's followers properly, but the his father thought otherwise and believed he should have an equal opportunity as his brother._

 _The Two Brothers then set out the younger brother Ashura headed north believing still that his brother will succeed while he will fail. He came across a village peaceful at first, but soon discovered something terrible. The water that the villagers drank from was filled with a deadly virus that slowly killed the victim. Ashura decided to show compassion and offer his help to save the village by providing another water source for the villagers to drink fresh untainted water. The Elders of the village denied Ashura's help and told him to leave and never returned that they did not need his help. Ashura complied with the rejection of the elders and started to head off,but did not heed their request to leave. Instead Ashura headed out to desolate valley where little water has been seen in years started to dig. Days gone by Ashura only resting for meer moments trying to strike water and his deed was not going unnoticed. Day by day,hour by hour more and more of the villagers flok to aid Ashura in finding a pure source of water until one day..._

" _I..I found water…. WATER Everyone look fresh water!" A villager happily yelling with tears in his eyes. Ashura saw this and turned to see all the villagers bowing to him with smiles on their faces._

 _3 weeks have past until all the sick were alive and well people kept thanking Ashura for helping them find their own path instead of relying on the very thing that was killing them. Before departing several of the villagers ask Ashura if they could join him to learn the way of Ninshu which he happily approved_

 _When Ashura returned home he discovered that both his father and Indra were awaiting his return. The Sage looked at both his son while in thought as he accounted Ashura and Indra's Quest. Indra found a village much like the one Ashura found but instead of helping them, Indra forced the Village to block up the water and stated to them that his help has ended and said they needed to find a new source of water by themselves. All the villagers died soon after Indra left._

" _I have made a decision." The Old Sage with a serious tone. Both Ashura and Indra looked to their father with looks of wonderment._

" _When I sent you out it was not only a test but to discover your true nature" The Sage said closing his eyes. "I have decided that my Successor shall be….. Ashura!"_

 _Both brothers looked to their father in shock. Indra angrily asked why he wasn't chosen that he was the elder brother it should go to him. The Sage shook his head and explained that the reason Ashura was chosen was because of his compassion to others will make people want to follow the younger brother. Ashura then says that Indra should be one to succeed the Sage, that he feels like he not ready for such a position._

" _Ashura…" The Sage said looking at his son. "No one is ever ready, but you are ready my son and when I'm gone I hope that your brother will help you."_

" _I WILL NEVER HELP HIM!" Indra yelled furiously. "Why help the very person who stole my birthright away for me I will never forgive him!"_

 _Soon after Indra disappeared, The Old Sage passed on with Ashura taking the over the Protector of Ninshu. Until one night Indra returned..._

"Alright that's enough for tonight you two!" A woman exclaimed smiling. The woman had black-red hair and silver eyes while wearing black pajamas holding a bedtime story book titled the Sun and Moon.

"Oh come on mom why did you end it there, it was just getting to the good part!" a young boy exclaimed with a pouty look on his face.

"Yeah mom, what good is a bedtime story when it's not even finished?" a young girl questioned.

"Naruto, Yang you both know that the story is finished best on a cliff-hanger" The women giggled "Besides it'll make you want to know the story ends right?"

The woman looked at her children with a smile on her face. Both Naruto and Yang were twins with yellow sun kissed hair though Naruto's was more shaggy looking while Yang had straight long hair. The only difference between the two was their eye color Naruto had a Deep-Dark Blue eyes while Yang had lilac eyes.

"Anyways it's time for bed you both have school in the morning so half to go to sleep and I have a mission to prepare for so…."

"How long will you be gone Mom?" Naruto asked with a sad gaze in his eye. He always hated when his mom left to do her job as a huntress.

"It'll only be for a few days and when I get back we can all go for Ice cream ok?" the woman asked.

"Ok" both Twins exclaimed with smiles on their faces.

"Alright then go to sleep" The Women said with kindness hugging both of them. "I love you both so very much!"

"We love you to mama!" Naruto said hugging his mother back tightly.

"Yeah what he said love ya" Yang also said hugging her mom back

The woman the quietly walked out of the room and toward another door. Peering inside the room saw a six year old girl with red-black hair and bear spotteds pajamas sleeping so softly.

"Summer?" a voice called to the now named Summer.

Turning to the voice Summer turned to see a Man with blond hair and lilac eyes wearing basic sleep pants staring at her with confusion.

"What took so long putting Naruto and Yang to bed?" The man asked tilted his head slightly.

"It's nothing Tai,the twins just wanted to read a bedtime story that's all." Summer said to her husband as they walked to their room.

"Oh what story this time?" Tai asked curiously.

"The Sun and Moon, though I did skip the ending so they would finally go to bed." Summer sighed tiredly.

"Naruto gonna be pestering both of us till we finish the story of Ashura and Indra right Sum…." Tai stop mid sentence taking notice that Summer was noticeably far behind him with a solemn look on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong Summer was it something I said?" Tai asked worried of what is wrong with his wife.

"Remember what Ozpin told us?" Summer asked. "About how Naruto is the latest reincarnation of Ashura, that he would chose the path of the Huntsman."

"Where are you going with this Summer?" Tai asked carefully knowing how protective Summer is over his son. "He has his whole life ahead of him, I mean he is only seven years old."

"That is not the point Tai!" Summer yelled quietly. "I don't want Naruto to be a hero, I don't want Ruby and Yang to be heroes what I want is for them to have a normal life!"

"Ok, ok look lets go to bed you have a mission to prepare for tomorrow with Qrow and You need to fully rested we can talk about this when you get back ok?" Tai said raising his hand as if he was surrendering.

"Fine, this conversation is not finished Tai Xiao-Long!" Summer said marching to bed with a confident smile on her face, this conversation is not over.

 **Well we come to the end of the first chapter of the story. Now if your wondering what that was in the beginning let me explain. While most of the Characters will act a little OC I'm trying to keep the story as close to cannon I had this idea I don't think anyone explaining Ashura and Indra's story in their own Fanfiction so what I did I pulled the whole village thing from the Actual Naruto Shippuden Anime when Hagoromo was explaining to the Edo-Tensei Hokage the story of how the world of the shinobi came to be like this. I excluded the Ashura and Indra fight Cause I didn't want to make the entire first chapter a flashback story I wanted to introduce Naruto and some other characters. Now this a sorta romance story so It's NarutoxBlakexWiess I originally wanted it to be just Naruto and Blake but hey i love a good competition so I'll try to update this story as much as I can. I also request a beta cause I would love to have a second opinion on this story as it progresses so don't try flame me two hard if you have any Characters of your own that you would like to see then I will try my best to oblige you Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Moment We Were Waiting

**After hearing some reviews I am gonna say that Sun will indeed be in the story and will be friends with Naruto. I never really planned to leave Sun out of the story as I said I'm trying to keep a steady flow of trying to stay with the true story by mixing in a little Naruto blend. So with that on to the story**

*Disclaimer* I do not own either RWBY or Naruto. RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please Support the Official release

"Talk"

'Thought'

The Sun and the Moon

Chapter 2 The Moment the We Were Waiting For

The City of Vale peaceful quiet town with bustling nightlife, but not all were having the time of their lives. Standing on a building looking towards Beacon Academy the most prestigious Huntsman and Huntress Academy in all of Remnant was a young man about 17 years old with hair as yellow as the sun, and eyes as blue as the ocean. The youth was wearing a orange and black leather jacket with armor plating on his shoulders, gauntlets with fingerless gloves covering his forearms, black jeans with combat boots with a symbol of a whirlpool, and on his back two batons with triggers on the handles. Currently he was looking at a small family photo that he held gingerly as if it was gonna disappear if it was out his sight.

"NARUTO!" A excited voice called out the youth who looked down to see a young girl around 15 years old with black-red hair, silver eyes wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim, also wearing a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

"What is it Ruby, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Wait don't tell me, Yang blew up another bar didn't she!"

"Whaaatt…. No I want you to take me to a dust shop before you guys leave tomorrow for Beacon, that's all." Ruby said with a knowing look on her face.

"Why didn't you ask Yang lil'sis, I'm sure she would of loved to go with you?" Naruto asked looking his sister as she lower her head with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong with me spending time with my older brother?" Ruby asked with a hitch voice. "It's like you don't want me near you whatsoever!"

"Ruby…." Naruto said hugging Ruby. "I do want you near me it was stupid of me to talk like that okay so let's go to that dust store."

Ruby looked up at her older brother who had a big goofy grin on his face.

"As long as I am alive I'll always want you at my side through thick and thin cause that what family is for." Naruto said letting go of Ruby. 'Even if they said goodbye and was basically sent to their death'

Ruby look toward Naruto as he moved toward his motorcycle and threw her a spare helmet. She then grinned, she always loved ride with her brother on his bike.

As the siblings moved toward the dust shop on another side of town a plot was brewing. Standing by a map of Vale stood a man wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes with a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. The Man currently was smoking a cigarette in deep thought.

"Roman, what are doing?" A voice called out to the man as he turned to see a very beautiful woman with raven black hair, eye as yellow that seem to be like fire. She wore Red long sleeved dress with yellow linings around the upper body of the dress, black high heel shoes with a anklet band around her left leg.

"Ah Cinder, what do you want can't you see that I'm busy here." Roman said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Besides I have a heist to plan and execute tonight if you want to know."

"Which you should of already been gone by now!" Cinder said narrowing her eyes threatenly. "Very well then continue your planning, but this raid I am coming with you." Cinder said with a smirk.

"Fine, just don't get in my way I am a professional after all!" Roman said boastfully walking towards a Bullhead VTOL.

'Don't get overconfident Roman Torchwick, it will be your undoing.' Cinder thought following the thief.

When Naruto and Ruby pulled up to the Dust shop called Dust till Dawn Ruby looked at her older brother who was taking his helmet off and getting looks by passing by girls.

"What's up Rubes?" Naruto asked looking at his sister as he gets off his motorcycle.

"I think you should get a haircut Naruto!" Ruby said with a serious tone in her voice. "It's getting to long and giving you a mullet."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair contemplating what his little sister is saying. He then look in to a mirror and saw that Ruby was right that his hair was getting long.

"We'll see since me and Yang are leaving tomorrow morning." Naruto said walking toward the entrance to the shop. "Come on Ruby let's get this done before dad has one of his freakouts bout you being out so late."

"Ok I'm coming."

Inside the dust shop there were a assortment of a variety of dust crystals ranging from fire to lightning dust. The Siblings were greeted by a old man with grey hair and a simple shopkeeper outfit.

"Hello, welcome to Dust Till Dawn is there anything I could help you with?" The Old Man asked kindly with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, but no not right now." Naruto answered returning the smile. "But if there is anything we will let you know straight away."

Ruby widens her eyes and darts to the magazine booth which had the latest issue of weapons weekly.

"WOW, Naruto come here and look at all of these awesome weapons they are so cool!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"What aren't my weapons cool, I designed them." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

Naruto's weapons Ashura and Indra named after the story THE SUN AND THE MOON were batons with shotguns at the ends of the baton and when put together they become a broadsword he could use for offense and defense.

"Yeah your weapons are cool dearest brother, but your weapons don't compare to my baby Crescent Rose." She said hugging her weapon tightly and rubbed it against her cheek lovingly in a way that made Naruto once again sweat drop. Crescent Rose, Ruby's weapon of choice was a red and blacks collapsible scythe that also was a high power sniper rifle.

'I swear that she loves that scythe more than me and Yang sometimes!' Naruto thought looking how Ruby was coddling her weapon as if it were a child.

"Oh I almost forgot Naruto that artist you have a major crush on released a new song I've been waiting to listen to it can I?" Ruby asked pulling out her headphones while Naruto looked away face red as a tomato.

"D-do whatever you want dattebayo!" Naruto answered then suddenly froze a minute. Ruby then looked at her brother looking very confused.

"What does dattebayo mean?" Ruby inquired tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know, why did I say that?" Naruto said deep in thought. 'What is going on with me today?'

As the two siblings browsed the door suddenly opened.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Voice said walking the shop.

The shopkeeper looked up to see Roman Torchwick with 5 thugs walking up to him. Roman flicked his cigar was as he came up to the old man then a henchman pointed a gun towards him.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The old man pleaded scared that he was gonna die.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman says then turns to the henchmen. "Grab the Dust."

A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut." One of the henchman said placing another open case on the display to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case.

As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the music coming from the siblings direction, and unsheathes his sword. Walking toward the sound of the music he finds Ruby with her hood up continuing to read the weapons magazine she had found.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." The henchman said pointing his sword at Ruby, but did not receive a response. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

He goes to turn Ruby around, but then a hand snatches his arm before he could.

"What do you think you were doing with my little sister?" Naruto says tightening the grip on the henchman's arm, then proceeds to tap Ruby on the shoulder which makes her turn around. Naruto motions to his ear which Ruby takes her headphones off.

"Yes Big bro what's up?" Ruby asks her brother then turns to the henchman whose arm was getting crushed by said brother. "And who's your new friend?"

"I think my new friend here was trying to rob us weren't you?" Naruto asked in a dark voice.

"N-Nooo… argh!" The henchman lied then gasped in pain as Naruto put even more pressure on his arm.

"Aah, aah, aaah, now now no lying!" Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

Roman was waiting for his men to finish the heist when he hears a "Hyah!", as the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby and Naruto.

"Freeze!" Another henchman yells pointing his gun at the two.

"Aright Rubes the rest are yours!" Naruto said backing away from his sister with mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, how you spoil me Naruto Xiao-Long!" Ruby replied smirking then crashes into the henchmen that was pointing the gun at them.

The henchman and Ruby crash through the window of the shop. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

"Okayyy…" Roman said motioning to his remaining henchmen. "Get her!"

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards. As this was happening Naruto walked toward the shopkeeper.

"Hey old man, you okay?" Naruto asked helping the man up. "Your aren't hurt at all were you?"

"No… No I am fine." The old man said turning towards where Ruby is fighting. "Shouldn't you be helping your sister?"

Naruto also turns to where his little sister was fighting watching her take down each criminal then says. "Nah, she is doing fine besides I can't coddle her forever."

Ruby slams the final henchman to Roman's feet making him sigh with annoyance.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said to the henchman sarcastically dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as police sirens can be heard closing in. "Well, Red and Blondie, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" Roman said raising his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman fires a red blast at Ruby, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

"Naruto he's getting away!" Ruby called to her brother.

"Go on ahead Ruby, I'll be right behind you!" Naruto seriously pulling out Ashura and Indra and started to go after Torchwick. Ruby nods and fires her scythe once again to reach the top of the building right behind Torchwick with Naruto landing right next to her.

"End of line there Monopoly Man!" Naruto called out to Torchwick dropping into a combat stance with Ruby following his lead.

"Persistent…" growled Torchwick as he turns to fight, but a bullhead rises up and he jumps in.

"End of the line, You brats!" Roman yelled pulling out a Red dust gem making Naruto eyes widen as he move to shield Ruby, when the criminal threw the gem at their feet and fired at the dust gem causing it to explode.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman laughs for a second before noticing something on the roof. "Huh?"

A woman in a purple cape stands in front of Ruby and Naruto, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby and Naruto look on, the woman then waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where Cinder is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman tells Cinder who gets up and starts walking towards the back.

"Stop whining, and take the controls I'll handle this!" Cinder told Roman who nods and takes the controls.

The Huntress started to glow purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet. With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

"The hell…" Roman yelled trying to avoid getting a new haircut.

Cinder reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the woman. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. The Huntress then backflips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. Cinder shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the Cinder summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby, finally acting pushes Naruto away, and reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. The Huntress telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius while Naruto used his vast aura and semblance to absorb the blast from reaching his sister. All three look up as the airship hatch closes and the vehicle flies away.

"You're a Huntress!" Ruby said to the Huntress while putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Naruto then face palms at his sister's antics.

"Damn it Ruby!" Naruto said sighing

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourselves and others in great danger." The woman said sternly at the two siblings.

After the fight with Roman, both Naruto and Ruby were taken to the police station and were currently getting scolded by the Huntress who helped them. Ruby looked like someone just killed her puppy while Naruto had a look of boredom which kept angering the Huntress even more.

"They started it!" Ruby yelled at the woman intent of trying to get out of trouble.

"Yeah we just happen to be there when Monopoly boy and his idiots decided to show up." Naruto said causing the woman to sigh.

"If it were up to me, you both be sent home... With a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist." The Huntress says as she demonstrates with her riding crop, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!" "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you two."

She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby and a bored Naruto can see a man in a green suite come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose…" the man began leaning in to look at her face which made Naruto get very defensive. "You... have silver eyes."

"Uh, um…" Ruby stumbled due to the fact she felt extremely uncomfortable right now.

"Hey old man get away from my sister, before I bash you perv!" Naruto said shooting up to protect Ruby from the man. The man turned to Naruto and realized what he meant.

'I guess even family above else is one of the strongest traits in Ashura's reincarnations.' The man thought to himself before saying. "I'm terribly sorry Ms. Rose if I made you uncomfortable that was not my intention, I was merely stating a observation!"

What the man said seemed to calm both Ruby and Naruto, but the man also noticed that Naruto's normally blue eyes were glowing gold. He then try to move the subject.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" The man asked gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby answered nervously.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked referring to Crescent Rose.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answered more confident that made Naruto smile fondly of the person she is referring to.

"I see…"The man says placing the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth, then hands the last one to her brother.

"I'm good Rubes you can have it." Naruto said not really wanting cookies. 'But if this guy brought some ramen however!'

Ruby nods to her brother and stuffed the last one in her mouth. The man smiled watching the interaction between the two siblings, but decides to continue his discussion with Ruby.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…" The man continued getting both teens attention.

"Oh! That's our uncle!" Ruby said with her mouth full of cookies, she then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed. "Sorry. That's our Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

Ruby started to make karate movements that made Naruto glad Ruby was his little sister. This also made the man smile.

"So I've noticed." The man said placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby and Naruto. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

This again made Naruto tense since he felt like that he was gonna punch this old guy in the face for trying to flirt with Ruby.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered seeming unfazed by the man's question.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked very curious about her answer.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Ruby answered talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing by the minute "You see, my brother and sister is starting there this year, and their trying to become a Huntsman and Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh** , you know!"

When Ruby was done with her rant all the people were looking at her. Naruto was looking at his sister with both a surprised and proud look on his face. He always knew that Ruby always wanted to help people no matter the cost whether it was against the creatures of grimm or criminals.

"And what about you Mr. Xiao-Long, why do you want to be a Huntsman?" The man ask turning to Naruto who was stunned by the question, then shook it off and gained a look of conviction.

"I want to become a Huntsman to find the answers to my question and above all else…!" Naruto said closing his eyes then opening them again. " To protect the things that matter most to me. My friends and family!"

The man looked at them both then asked. "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby and Naruto looked at each other then nodded.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby answered Ozpin who grew a smile as she answered.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted to the two siblings.

"Nice to meet you!" Ruby returned with a smile.

"I'm sorry professor for my conduct, but it's very nice to meet you." Naruto said giving a slight bow to Ozpin.

"It's quite alright Naruto, you were just trying to protect your sister." Ozpin said to the young man. "But I do have a question for you Ruby."

"Yes sir?" Ruby said curiously.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby said with a serious look on her face.

Ozpin exchanges a glance with the Huntress, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby. "Well, okay." 

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me and Naruto! This is the best day ever!" A 17 year old girl with yellow hair that reaches her waist wearing a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons black mini shorts and a bandana tied around her left leg was currently squeezing Ruby with a bear hug.

"Jeez Yang, give it rest I'm as excited as you but don't need to kill her before we get to beacon!" Naruto said rolling his eyes at his twin sister Yang Xiao-Long.

"Yes, please stop!" Ruby said gasping for air.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed letting Ruby go.

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said.

"If nothing mean impressing the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, then why am I not king of the world." Naruto said jokingly.

"Yeah everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said happily ignoring Naruto's comment bout being king of the world.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said frantically not wanting to bring any attention to her.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked confused of how her sister was acting.

"Yang, Ruby was moved ahead two years to come here she probably nervous and excited that's all!" Naruto said gaining the attention of his two sisters

"Naruto is right I am excited…" Ruby said with a sigh. "I just don't want people to think I'm special or anything that's all."

Yang goes over and gives her sister a one-armed hug. "But you are special. In your own way right Naruto?"

"Yang is right Rubes." Naruto said. "You worked hard than half the people here and that makes you unique makes you stronger!"

Ruby started to tear up and ran into Naruto's arms giving him a hug which was followed by Yang. The family moment went on for a minute until they were interrupted by a hologram of the Huntress that help Naruto and Ruby last night.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The hologram began.

"Who is that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The hologram of Glynda continued.

"Oh." Yang said with Naruto giving his twin a "are you serious" look.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram finishes then disappears. Naruto and his sister then hear a bunch of murmurs of "look there it is" as they look out to see the Majesty that is Beacon Academy.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby said excitedly looking out the window. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang said placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Thank god for us though." Naruto said gaining the attention of his sister. "We don't half to worry bout dad blowing up the house for an entire semester at least."

Ruby and Yang started snickering about the most true statement anyone could say about the three's father. The moment was immediately ruined was the sound of someone throwing up his lunch.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang says rolling her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby says agreeing with Yang.

"Yeah." Naruto said agreeing with both of them as the ship they were on flew towards Beacon over a giant lake.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Ruby said then looks down. "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang cried trying to knock the puke off of her boot.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby also cried trying to keep Yang away from her.

Naruto just facepalmed and sighed. "This is gonna be a long semester, I already know it!"

 **Jeez, this took forever but head we gotta chug along so let's get to this outro for this chapter. So I already know that some of you are gonna be like "why wasn't Weiss or Blake in this chapter" because my dear viewers as I said I'm gonna try to stick as close to the cannon and the characters as I can. Naruto was a little OC at the beginning and that was my fault but as the chapter progressed he got more "Naruto" I hope everyone is enjoying this story and as I said before feel free to point any mistakes I made I probably made a few like describing how a character looks like I'm not good at explaining so bare with me. Next chapter Naruto and gang meet his future love interest so sick around.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Beacon of Rivals

**Hello again! Welcome back to another chapter of The Sun and The Moon. You guys seem to like story thus far. But there are some complaints I heard and let me give you some feedback. Naruto's weapon is close to cannon as one could get since he literally used the truth seeking balls as Batons in the fight against Madara, fight against Kaguya, and the fight against Sasuke so I'm not changing it and I forgot to say that the blade part is powered by dust so elemental sword. Also I'm gonna keep Weiss yelling at Ruby but I am gonna tweak it so sorry. So other than that let's get on with the story!**

*Disclaimer* I do not own either RWBY or Naruto. RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please Support the Official release

"Talk"

'Thought'

The Sun and the Moon

Chapter 3: A Beacon of Rivals

As the the airship docks a young man wearing a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves, blue jeans and sneakers with a sword strapped to his waist runs out and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch. As the students head off the ship Naruto, Ruby and Yang walk down the path and stop to take in the sights.

"Wow..." Ruby and Yang said as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy.

"This is incredible!" Naruto said looking around at the school.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said agreeing with her brother.

"Ohmygosh,guys! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said getting so excited she becomes a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi. she tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic proportions. "Ow! Ooww!"

'Oh no here comes the weapon maniac Ruby' Naruto thought backing up slightly, but then Yang hammers the nail on the coffin by saying. "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're _so_ cool!" Ruby said looking at Yang narrowing her eyes.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang said rolling her eyes at Ruby's behavior.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby said transforming her weapon into its scythe form.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang said playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face.

Naruto sighs and starts to walk away from the antics of his sisters when he looked up and saw who two people in the distance causing his eyes to widen and run to the pair.

Standing there talking to each other was a man and a woman about 17 years old. The man had Raven color hair that looked like a duck butt with onyx colored eyes, wearing a black short sleeve jacket with a dark gray v-neck shirt. He was also wearing grey jeans with combat boots and a katana was strapped to his waist. The woman had shoulder-length pink hair and green eyes wearing a red shirt black shorts with a grey apron, grey elbow protectors black gloves with arm bands around her wrists

"Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto called out the two gaining their attention.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled running up and hugging Naruto with a bear hug.

"G-Gah, Sakura to tight!" Naruto wheezed as Sakura squeezed him. Realizing this she let go of him rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to…" Sakura said with concern.

"He'll be fine Sakura." Sasuke said with a smirk. "If Naruto couldn't take it he would of been dead a long time ago, eh Naruto?"

"Hmph, right!" Naruto said catching his breath. "It's fine Sakura I'll live."

Sakura stared at Naruto for a second with medic eye's then just sighed.

"Alright then so is my 'rival' here?" Sakura said with a dangerous gleam in here eye.

"Who Yang yeah don't know she is right now!" Naruto said know exactly who one of his best friends was talking about. "But that not all who's here Ru…"

BOOM

A giant explosion cut off Naruto before he tell the two.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura said looking to where the explosion went off.

'The explosion came from where Ruby and Yang were.' Naruto thought looking the same way with concern for his sisters.

"I don't know, but let find out!" Sasuke said heading off in that direction.

"Right!" Both Naruto and Sakura said following Sasuke.

When the trio arrived to where the explosion occurred and were surprised by what or rather who they saw was Ruby getting yelled at by some girl. Standing above Ruby was a 17 year old girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem and a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl said angrily covered in soot, though it quickly disappears.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said apologetically and embarrassed.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here?" Weiss said with a scoff. "Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I..." Ruby started to say sadly not wanting say that she got move ahead two years.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know!" The girl said in a know-it-all way. "We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

At this point Naruto was fuming of how this girl was treating his little sister and was about to head over there to tell her off, but was stopped by Sakura.

"Sakura, let go!" Growled Naruto trying to break his arm free. "I need to show that spoiled brat not to mess with Ruby!"

"I understand that you want to defend Ruby." Sakura said looking toward Ruby. "But this is her fight, believe me I would like nothing better then go tell that brat a piece of mind as well!"

"Then why are you stopping me?" Naruto asked.

"Because we can't treat Ruby as a child anymore." Sasuke said. "She is a Huntress so we need to treat her as one!"

Naruto turn toward Ruby with a sad look in his eyes. Both Sasuke and Sakura were right and he was being very contradicting from what he said to the shopkeeper last night.

" _Hey old man, you okay?" Naruto asked helping the man up. "Your aren't hurt at all were you?"_

" _No… No I am fine." The old man said turning towards where Ruby is fighting. "Shouldn't you be helping your sister?"_

 _Naruto also turns to where his little sister was fighting watching her take down each criminal then says. "Nah, she is doing fine besides I can't coddle her forever."_

'They are right!' Naruto thought. 'I can't really coddle Ruby, cause she is not a kid anymore.'

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said finally fed up of how the girl was treating her.

"It's heiress, actually." Voice called out getting everyone's attention and Naruto eyes widen at the voice with only one thought entering his mind.

'Beautiful!'

Walking over to the girl and Ruby with a dust bottle in hand was a 17 year old girl with amber eyes and long, black hair wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this was a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper and black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. On top of that she has a bow on the top of her head and a scarf around her neck.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl said with a tinge of malice laced in her voice.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said smiling smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl continued narrowing her eyes toward Weiss.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss angrily sputtered taking the bottle away from the girl and leaving in a huff.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said apologetically then sighs. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..."

Turning to see that the girl was walking away, Ruby then collapses to the ground.

"Welcome to Beacon." She said sadly.

Naruto sighed and watched the boy that was vomiting help Ruby up. He then started to walk over to Ruby, but was stopped again by Sakura who just shook her head side to side. Naruto nodded knowing what Sakura was trying to say and started to walk over the The girl that helped Ruby.

"Hey!" Naruto called out getting the girls attention.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" The girl asked with curious look on her face.

"I just wanted to thank you!" Naruto said bowing slightly.

"Thank me? Thank me for what?" The girl asked looking at Naruto confused.

"For helping her out." Naruto said turning to look at Ruby. The girl then followed his gaze and saw Ruby.

"I'm not sure how I helped her, but your welcome I guess." The girl said then turns back to Naruto. "Who is she to you that makes you want to thank me?"

This caught Naruto off guard then smiles.

"She is my little sister if hadn't shown up when you did I would of handled it myself." Naruto answered causing the girl to smile a bit.

"You really love your sister don't you?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I do." Naruto said. "So what's your name? I never asked did I?"

"No I don't think you did." The girl giggled a bit. "My name is Blake. How bout you?"

"Naruto, so Blake are you from Vale?" Naruto ask trying to get to know Blake.

"No, I'm not from here was born in a fishing village near Menagerie." Blake said nervously but Naruto didn't catch it.

"Oh cool, I'm from Patch so I can see why you wanted to leave island life sucks doesn't it?" Naruto said placing his hands behind his head.

"Uh yeah…" Blake said getting even more nervous, but quickly decided to change the subject. "Shouldn't we get to the assembly hall before it to late?"

This made Naruto blink for then realized that Blake was right. They were the only ones in the courtyard, even Sasuke and Sakura have disappeared.

"Your right, gah I'm sorry!" Naruto said bowing vigorously apologizing. Blake just giggled at how Naruto is acting.

"It's fine come on." Blake said starting to walk toward the assembly hall.

"R-right!" Naruto said with a red face walking behind Blake.

As the two walked in the auditorium they both could see a lot of students in the room. Looking around Naruto saw Yang and Ruby conversing with each other.

"There they are!" Naruto said.

"Who?" Blake asked curiously.

"My sisters." Naruto answered with a smile. "Is it ok if I go talk to them?"

"Why are you asking permission?" Blake answered Naruto's question with a question.

"Good point." Naruto said heading to where his sisters were. "Can we talk more later?"

"Sure that sound good!" Blake said said with a smile which Naruto returned.

"Alright then see ya later Blake." Naruto said running away from the girl.

'What a goofball!' Blake thought to herself as she went to the shadows.

As Naruto came up to his two sisters he noticed that Weiss was now with them and currently yelling at Ruby…. again.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss yelled angrily at Ruby who currently in Yang's arms.

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang said to Ruby with a deadpan look on her face.

"Hey Ice Queen it was an accident so lay off my little sister will ya!" Naruto called coming up to the group gaining their attention.

"Naruto!" Both Ruby and Yang said looking toward Naruto, but causes Weiss's eyes to widen and darts over to him inspecting Naruto from head to toe. She then quickly pulled out a page from a magazine and moved from it to Naruto three time and gains a massive blush.

"Oh my god y-your Naruto Xiao-Long aren't you?" Weiss said blushing super hard, confusing both Yang and Ruby.

"Uh yeah, why and how to do you know my name?" Naruto said a little bit freaked out.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Weiss yelled holding a pen and paper out to Naruto who sighed.

'Oh no, god damnit Uncle Qrow why did you make me compete!' Naruto screamed in his head.

"Uh why do you want Naruto's autograph he not even famous?!" Yang said very confused.

"Do you not know who this is?" Weiss said pointing at Naruto.

"Uh yeah our brother Naruto." Ruby said just as confused as Yang was.

"This is Naruto Xiao-Long the 'Yellow Flash' the only person who ever came close to defeating Pyrrha Nikos the 'Invincible Girl'." Weiss said narrowing her eyes at the two. "He is also in the top 10 guys that girls want as a boyfriend in Remnant Magazine!"

"Oh yeah Naruto I almost forgot that you competed in the Mistral Tournament two years ago!" Sakura said coming up to them with Sasuke hearing everything. "Though I'm not surprised that your on that list along with Sasuke!"

"Sakura!" Ruby yelled crashing into Sakura giving her a hug.

"Hey Rubes, staying out of trouble." Sakura said hugging Ruby back then turns to Yang. "Hippo!"

"Billboard Brow!" Yang said narrowing her eyes.

The sound of mic was heard gain everyone's attention was drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin was readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin began looking around the room as the students whisper among themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda says walking up to mic while Ozpin leaves.

'Was that meant to be inspiring cause I don't feel inspired.' Naruto said narrowing his eyes at the departing form of Ozpin.

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang said breaking the awkward silence that came following Ozpin's speech.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said in agreement then looks at Naruto. "When were gonna tell us you been in a tournament?"

"Hopefully never cause it was Uncle Qrow's idea not mine!" Naruto said crossing his arms. "I mean yeah it was fun going up against Pyrrha, but it came with some unlivable eventualities!"

"What fangirls like Ice Queen here!" Yang said pointing a thumb at Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss said getting annoyed. "I'll have you know that I am president of his Atlas fanclub, thank you very much!"

"Really!" Yang said.

"Really!" Naruto said paling.

After the 'stressfulness' of the auditorium all the aspiring students gather in the Ballroom for much needed sleep.

After Weiss's outburst revealing that he was the 'Yellow Flash' Naruto kept getting looks from the girls even more than usual, it also didn't help that Naruto wasn't really wearing a shirt just black shorts. He was currently laying on his sleeping bag with Ruby, who was also in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, writing in her journal when Yang crashes next to her and Naruto, similarly dressed.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said excitedly as looks around at the different the ballroom.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said not looking up from her journal.

"I know I don't!" Naruto said in strict voiced as he released killing intent to any guy that tried to approach both Ruby and Yang.

"Oh what bout all the girl Mr. Shirtless." Yang said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Is big brother Naruto, trying to impress anyone here?"

"No I'm not, I don't have time for a girlfriend anyhow!" Naruto said sternly then looked at Ruby. "So what are you doing Rubes?"

"Writing a letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby answered still not looking up. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang says getting knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school!" Ruby said sadly. "It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's... nice!" Yang asked trying to be nice while describing Vomit Boy. "There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

"Plus Sasuke and Sakura. I should say that is a three hundred percent increase!" Naruto said trying to cheer up Ruby.

"But they are your friends Naruto!" Ruby said looking at the twins. "And I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…"

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said getting hit again in the face with a pillow this time by Naruto.

"What our sister is trying to say is that there are friends and enemies all around you just haven't met them yet!"

Then the three notice a candle being lighted nearby, and saw Blake leaning against a wall, reading a book.

"That girl…" Ruby said looking at Blake.

"You know her?" Yang asked turning to Ruby.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby said remembering the event in the morning.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang says grabbing Ruby's arm and lifts her up.

'Not again!' Naruto thought as he got up to follow and hopefully stopped Yang from doing something stupid, but part of him wanted to talk to Blake again.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby said trying to break free of Yang's grip.

Blake looked over her book and see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go.

"Hel-looooo!" Yang sang. "I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you... that girl that Naruto was talking about?" Blake asked causing both Yang and Ruby turning to face Naruto.

"Oh dearest big brother, when were you gonna say that you were talking to a girl?" Yang asked putting Naruto in a headlock. "Trying keep your girlfriend away from me and Ruby. You should know better!"

"It's not like that you idiot!" Naruto said breaking free from Yang. "I just went over and said thank you to Blake for helping Ruby out that's all."

"Yeah like I believe that if you saw Ice Queen yelling at Ruby why didn't you help her?!" Yang asked narrowing her eyes.

"Cause I was holding him back Yang calm down!" Sakura said walking up to Yang. "I thought it was best to let Ruby handle the incident with Weiss on her own."

"Well you shouldn't of got involved billboard brow!" Yang yelled at Sakura.

"I consider Ruby a sister so I will get involved weapon stealer!" Sakura yelled back getting angry.

"Flat-chest!" Yang yelled getting in Sakura's face

"Fatty!" Sakura yelled getting in Yang's face as lightning danced between their eyes causing Naruto to sigh in annoyance.

"OK! That's enough you two!" Naruto said getting in between the two.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Yang and Sakura both yelled punching Naruto in the face making him fall back landing his head on Blake's lap.

"Naruto!" Ruby said with concern as she kneeled down to her brother. "Are you okay?"

Ruby didn't get a response as she saw he was currently unconscious.

"I'm sorry, here I'll get him off of you!" Ruby offered to Blake. Starting to pull Naruto off her lap, but then was stopped by Blake.

"It's fine. It's probably better that he is right here. He might have a concussion so it's better not move him!" Blake said to Ruby not really bothered with Naruto being unconscious on her lap.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss yells walking over to the group, then see Naruto unconscious. "Hey unhand him, what did you do to him!"

"I did nothing to him!" Blake said narrowing her eyes. "He was trying to stop these two from fighting when they just punched him in the face!"

Yang and Sakura looked at each other then back at the unconscious form of Naruto, before Ruby got in their faces.

"Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said in a hush voice. "But you two should be ashamed of yourselves Naruto was only trying to help so lets all just go to bed ok."

Sakura nodded and walked away without another word followed by Yang. Ruby was about to leave as well, but then turned to Blake.

"Can you watch him for the night please?" Ruby asked Blake who nods to her prompting Ruby walks away. Blake then proceeds to blow out the candle she was using, then got into a comfortable position holding Naruto close to her as she drifts off to sleep unknowingly what the future had in store for the two.

 **AND done! Whew I'm trying crank these out and hard ya know so that said onto the outro. SO I am gonna say that probably won't be any romance at least until I hit Vol. 2 so right now Blake has no attraction to Naruto yet she is currently still trying to get over Adam and the white fang and Naruto will be on a four man team with Sasuke and Sakura. Their Team is SNRS (Sunrise) I'm not telling who the fourth member of the team will be cause she will introduced into the Next Chapter. Also what do you guys think of Sakura's and Yang's rivalry is it good or bad. So Until next time guys keep strong see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4 First Step into a Larger Work

**Hey everyone welcome to another chapter in this epic tale… no it's not epic so onto the reviews. The final member of team SNRS is not not Rock Lee sorry Firebird0315 but I didn't even think of him when I created this so props to you dude but the final member is a female and she will kind of have a crush on Naruto but it not mutual. Also I don't plan on having a lot of Naruto characters probably the only other Naruto character that I'm probably gonna add is Kurama and he won't be introduced for awhile cause I have a special plan for him that involves Blake. I also did base Yang's and Sakura's rivalry off of Sakura's and Ino's, but the reason they are rivals is not because of Sasuke that would be very childish. Another thing the reason Ruby and Yang didn't know Naruto was the Yellow Flash was because he didn't want to them find out in anyway. This chapter will be covering the first step so let go on with the story.**

*Disclaimer* I do not own either RWBY or Naruto. RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please Support the Official release

"Talk"

'Thought'

The Sun and the Moon

Chapter 4: The First Step into a Larger Work

As morning came a girl slowly woke up and groggily got up to head to the bathroom. After using the restroom she slowly walked over to the sink and proceeded to wash her hands, then she splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror. She had Brown almost auburn hair that seem to reach her rear and two strands of hair in front and Red eyes while wearing a sleep dress. The girl looked over to see Weiss walking in with a tired not really paying attention to the girl at all.

"Oh good morning!" The girl said with a smile.

"Hm, oh yes a morning to you as well!" Weiss greeted back politely.

"Long day ahead of us huh?" The Girl asked as she undressed to step into the shower.

"I guess." Weiss said unsure of what to say with is strange girl.

"Well I heard Naruto Xiao-Long and Pyrrha Nikos are among us this year so I'm gonna do my best to impress." The girl said washing her hair.

"Yes well I actually met Naruto last night…" Weiss began to say before the girl shot up to her face.

"You did! Tell me what is he like!" The Girl asked with stars in her eyes. "Is he as dreamy as they say!? Does his eyes entrances you whenever you stare into them?"

"Um…" Weiss unsure what to say about the titular blond then thought of something and gain a look of smugness. "Well I can say without a doubt! That he loves his family to the core even if they are total morons!"

"That doesn't sound like a compliment you know." The girl said.

"Wait a minute…" Weiss said looking at the girl closely. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The girl gained a saddened look on her face as she exits the shower wrapping a towel around her body.

"You seriously don't remember me Weiss that kinda hurtful!" The girl said looking at Weiss. "Though it can't be helped we only met once when we were children after all."

Weiss looked a girl for a minute then her eyes widen with a little joy.

"Robin is that you?" Weiss asked hopefully.

"Awe you do remember Weiss it's been forever!" Robin said with a smile.

"Yes it has, but why are you here I thought your father wouldn't let you come?" Weiss said to her oldest and very first friend.

"Please, like I let my father walk over me!" Robin said narrowing her eyes. "Just because he is a very important person in Atlas, doesn't mean I have to follow in his footsteps."

Weiss looks to Robin understanding completely what she is going through now.

"Well I can say that Naruto is even more handsome then what was said in the magazine!" Weiss said with a blush remembering Naruto's appearance the night before.

"Oh yeah is Ms. Weiss Schnee already infatuated with the Yellow Flash." Robin said in a sly tone. "Though if he is how you say the same could be said bout me."

"Hmph well I'll have you know Robin I saw him first!" Weiss said with challenging look but smiled.

"Oh that's how you wanna play it do you ok then!" Robin said making the same look.

The two girls locked at each other's eyes for a couple minutes then broke down in laughter.

"Oh how I missed you Robin." Weiss said with a smile on her face.

"You too Weiss." Robin said returning the smile. "But I better get finish getting ready we do have a long day ahead of us."

"Alright then we shall meet later then." Weiss said nodding her head. Robin nods back and starts to walk away waving to Weiss as she leaves.

Naruto's eyes start to flicker open as he wakes up from the bashing from his twin and best friend. He tried to moved, but felt weight on his right shoulder turning his head to see Blake peacefully sleeping on his shoulder causing Naruto blush madly. He tried to move without waking the sleeping girl to no avail as Blake's eyes began to open.

"Oh uh… Good Morning Blake." Naruto said nervous and confused of how he gotten in this situation.

"Mm good morning." Blake purred stretching out her sleepy limbs to wake up.

"What happened last night I remember trying to stop Sakura and Yang from fighting then nothing?" Naruto asked getting up from his spot and held a hand to Blake who accepts it pulling her up.

"Well that Sakura girl and your twin decided to take their fight physically and you got in the crossfire!" Blake said fixing her kimono.

"Ok, but how did I end up becoming your body pillow though?" Naruto asked obviously red in the face.

"Oh that well you basically fell on my lap when you became unconscious and I told your sister Ruby that you shouldn't be moved immediately cause I thought you might of gained a concussion, which wasn't the case." Blake answered looking at Naruto. "But if it's any consultation, you make a very good pillow."

"Well um thanks I guess I better go get ready before the initiation starts!" Naruto says hurriedly turning to leave, but suddenly trips on Blake's candle unaware he was still holding onto Blake's hand pulls her down with him. Naruto open his eyes to see Blake's face meer inches away from each other both blushing extremely hard.

"S-Sorry." Naruto stuttered apologizing to Blake. "Are you ok Blake?"

"Yes I'm fine how about you?" Blake said with a healthy blush on her face.

"Same, but do you mind getting up please?" Naruto said with his face turning even more red. "I don't want people to stare especially…"

"Naruto!" Yang yelled interrupting Naruto as the blond came up to the two with Ruby, Sakura and Sasuke in tow. "Stop trying to make out with your girlfriend and let's go we have to get ready for the initiation."

"I didn't even know you hooked up with that girl Loser." Sasuke said with a smirk. "I mean how will your fan clubs react when the 'Yellow Flash' is no longer single?"

"Oi Sasuke don't you get me started with you and your fan clubs!" Naruto said narrowing his eyes at Sasuke. "And Yang for the last time Blake isn't my girlfriend I tripped and she accidentally got pulled down with me that's all."

"Sure whatever Naruto!" Yang said closing her eyes and smiling.

"Yang come on leave Naruto alone. you know how clumsy he gets when he is in a hurry." Sakura said joining in on the fun.

"Whatever." Naruto said getting up finally walking away from the group to head for the showers.

After breakfast Naruto, Ruby and Yang are getting ready in the locker rooms when they overhear a conversation from a girl and a boy.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked about the pair who were talking about sloth noises for some reason.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said looking to Ruby as she pulls out Crescent Rose.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she strokes Crescent Rose happily.

"And what about you Naruto, are you ready to kick some butt?!" Yang asked holding up a fist but didn't get a reply from the elder sibling who had a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Um Naru you ok?" Ruby asked looking at her brother with concern. Naruto then looked towards Ruby and his eyes then soften.

"I'm fine Ruby!" Naruto said ruffling Ruby's hair. "I was just getting mentally prepared for the initiation, that's all."

"Are you still upset bout me messing with you about Blake?" Yang asked tilting her head to side.

"Yes my twin and once this is over you are gonna have to be punished!" Naruto said to Yang with a mischievous smile on his face making girl pale a little bit.

"W-What about Sasuke and Sakura aren't they gonna be punished?" Yang said obviously terrified at the thought of the one thing more terrifying than getting attacked by Grim being pranked by Naruto.

"Oh they will get it but not right now." Naruto said turning back to Ruby. "But you really need to break that shell of yours little sister."

"Naruto is right Ruby." Yang said returning to her conversation with Ruby. "If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"You both sound like Dad!" Ruby sighed shoving her weapon back in her locker. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"One little sister meeting new people is essential on the the battlefield." Naruto said growling and narrowing his eyes. "Cause if you don't have good communication when fighting a opponent especially Grim you are gonna **DIE**! Understand."

"Naruto that's too far!" Yang said narrowing in her eyes then widens them when she saw Naruto's. "Your thinking about Mom again aren't you?"

"No I'm not I just don't want to lose my precious little sister because she is being naive." Naruto said walking away from the two. "Ruby I understand that you not good at talking to people but please for me try to form bonds with people other than myself, Yang, Sakura, and Sasuke it's better if you do."

Yang turned to look at Ruby whose head was down the entire time.

"Ruby listen I know Naruto can be harsh but it because he loves you more than anything." Yang said placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I know Yang." Ruby said in a low voice. "I know that he loves me but I just wish he would stop comparing me to Mom."

As Naruto walked to where the initiation was to take place he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Naruto! Is that you?" The voice said causing Naruto to turn and see a beautiful girl with long red hair and green eyes. She wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. She also wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She had bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees.

"Pyrrha?" Naruto said to the girl then smiled. "What took you so long to say hello?"

Pyrrha giggled then walked up to the blond. "Well I didn't even know that you were attending Beacon at all the last time we spoke was…"

"At the last tournament I know." Naruto said giving her a sad smile which she returned. Pyrrha then gave Naruto a hug which he returned in kind getting looks from all kinds of people including a certain heiress who came up to the pair.

"Hello Pyrrha, Naruto how are you doing this fine morning?" Weiss asked with a smile.

"Oh hey Ice Queen, I'm doing fine but it could be better." Naruto said giving a wave to Weiss.

"I'm doing grand, but do I know you?" Pyrrha asked Weiss with a confused look on her face.

"Well my name is Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company and it's very nice to meet you!" Weiss answered with a curtsy.

'Why is she being so nice she has to want something from us.' Naruto thought looking at how Weiss was acting to the both of them.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss asked causing Naruto's eyes to widen finally understanding what was going on.

'So that's why she wants both myself and Pyr on her team just because she is the Heiress of the SDC!' Naruto thought looking to Pyrrha wondering what she is gonna say.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha answered shocking both Weiss and Naruto.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss said then turned to Naruto. "The offer also applies to you as well Naruto."

"I mean I like the idea of teaming up with Pyrrha, but I don't know…" Naruto began before he was interrupted by Pyrrha.

"Well, that sounds grand doesn't it Naruto!" Pyrrha asked to looking at Naruto with a smile that made him sweatdrop.

"Yea ahh, just grand so grand." Naruto said sarcastically though this went unnoticed by both girls.

"Great!" Weiss said with a smile.

'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the two strongest warriors in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!' Weiss thought with a maniac smile on her faces as thunder booms behind her.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said coming up between the three causing Naruto to once again sweatdrop.

"Um do I know you?" Weiss said looking really irritated at Jaune.

"No, but give it time Snow Angel you will." Jaune said in a obvious flirting tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha greeted with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune said pushing Pyrrha away to talk to Weiss. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss said getting annoyed at Jaune's antics then points a thumb at Naruto. "I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about him you moron."

"Sup!" Naruto said raising a hand.

"Uh Who are you?" Jaune asked looking at Naruto.

"He's Naruto Xiao-Long the Yellow Flash!" Weiss said narrowing her eyes.

This puzzles Jaune for a moment then shakes it off.

"Well nevermind that now. So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune says to Weiss who gets more and more annoyed for him to flat out and ignore her idol and crush.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so…" Pyrrha began getting Jaune's attention again, but is quickly interrupted by him.

"You don't say." Jaune said coming close to Pyrrha. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked separating the two. "And who you blatantly ignored when I introduced him."

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune said with a confused look on his face once again.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss said motioning to Pyrrha then moves her hand to Naruto. "And this is Naruto!"

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greeted again while Naruto just nodded.

"They both graduated top of their class at Sanctum and Signal!"

"Never heard of them." Jaune said causing Weiss to start getting real angry.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record! While he has almost beat her two years in a row!" Weiss said scoffing.

"The what?" Jaune said even more confused than before causing Weiss to get even angrier.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" She says angrily waving her rapidly.

"That's you?!" Jaune gasped pointing towards Pyrrha. "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"I never understood why you got that brand deal and I didn't Pyr." Naruto said getting the girl's attention. "I mean it's not good for you but still it like Remnants most favored cereal."

"Naruto are you jealous of me?" Pyrrha asked with a smile.

"What no of course not I already have fangirls like Ice Queen here I don't need that kind of PR." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss sighing at Naruto's comment.

"I guess not... Sorry…" Jaune said as he hung his head low.

"Eh for what you did to help Ruby, your ok in my book!" Naruto said placing a hand on Jaune's shoulders.

"Wait how do you know Ruby?" Jaune asked looking at Naruto.

"Oh she is my little sister, come on she didn't mention me?!" Naruto said.

"Oh no she did. She told me your the best brother anyone can ask for." Jaune said causing Naruto to gain a sad smile.

'I guess she can make some bonds with others!' Naruto thought.

"Well actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha said changing the subject seeing Naruto's sad smile.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said gushing a bit.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss looking very unamused as Jaune swung a arm around her shoulder.

"Sounds like Pyrrha and Naruto is on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune said getting real close to Weiss's face.

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss said panicked. Jaune looks back to see Pyrrha throw her spear towards him as he gets pinned to a locker.

This causes Naruto to snicker as Pyrrha calls out apologetically. "I'm sorry!"

"You don't need to Pyr that was hilarious." Naruto said continuing to snicker at Jaune's situation.

"But still…" Pyrrha began to say before she was interrupted by the intercom.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda said over the intercom.

"Well looks like it's time!" Naruto said as Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the locker on her way out. Pyrrha then follows her, grabbing her spear causing Jaune to drop to the ground.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said as she pulls out her weapon.

"Likewise…" Jaune replies slumping against the locker he was pinned to. Naruto was just about leave himself when he turns to see Ruby and Yang coming the two blonds direction.

"Ruby!" Naruto said coming over to his little sister causing her shy away from him. Naruto see this and gains a sad look on his face of scared his sister seem of him.

"Rubes… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Naruto began gaining both of his sister's attention. "I guess I was overreacting to your statement. You know I never want anything bad happen to you cause your my precious little sister, but I have to understand your here at Beacon now so I can't treat you like a child. Can you forgive me?"

Ruby looks into Naruto's eyes then she ran over and gave him a hug.

"It's fine Naruto. I forgive you." Ruby said with a smile.

"You sure?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeppp!" Ruby said then looks to Jaune. "You ok?"

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asks as Ruby offers a hand to help him up which he accepts.

""Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start." Yang said placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah I don't think Ice Queen likes you very much Jaune." Naruto said patting him on the back. "Plus you don't strike me as her type."

"Well what is her type?" Jaune asked in a dejected voice.

"Uh probably guys like me to be honest, you know well known." Naruto answered truthfully causing Jaune confidence to take a even farther plummet.

"Oh…" Jaune said in a defeated voice.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said leading Jaune outside followed by Naruto and Yang.

As the group of four arrived at a cliff head they could see all of their other classmates standing on tiles. Naruto waved goodbye to the three before going over to stand on a tile between Sasuke and Sakura.

"What took you so long." Sakura said narrowing her eyes at the blond huntsman.

"Oh you know Sakura just got stuck on the road of life." Naruto said shrugging shoulders.

"You were trying to find your new cuddle buddy weren't you Naruto?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No Sasuke I wasn't trying to find Blake I actually ran into Pyrrha if you must know." Naruto said crossing his arms and looked away from the black haired teen.

"Oh yeah everything alright on that front?" Sakura asked looking at her best friend.

"What do you mean by that Sakura?" Naruto asked with confused look on his face.

"Well it's been what a year since you two last talked is everything good between you and her?" Sakura said looking at Naruto with a curious gaze.

"If that's all, yeah we're good, but the way you said made it sound like we were fighting or something." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to make it sound like you two were on bad terms." Sakura said apologetically.

"Eh hm!" A voice called out as all the students to look forward to see Professor Ozpin and Glynda standing in front of them by the edge of the cliff. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda said stepping forward holding a tablet in her arm.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby said nervously.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued looking over all of the students before him which Naruto heard a groan coming from Ruby. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby screamed as her world visibly shatters.

"See? I told you-!" The girl from earlier said to her friend before being interrupted by Ozpin.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said narrowing his eyes at them which causes Jaune to laugh nervously and gulp really loud. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune said raising his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said not noticing Jaune having his hand up as everyone got into their combat position on the tiles as they began to launch students.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune says keeping his hand held high as Weiss was launched into the air which goes unnoticed by him. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin says looking at Jaune.

Naruto looked at his friends and siblings as he was about to be launched. "See you guys later!" The blond says getting launched into the air towards his first test as a huntsman.

 **I'm so sorry guys. I was hoping this chapter would of been done by last Tuesday but I got hit by the dreaded writer's block and I had a lot of them writing this chapter so much so I had to cut chapter in half. I also want to thank Rikudou Naruto156 for becoming my beta reader for this story to make this be better. So my character Robin is loosely based on Asuna from SAO design wise but her personality is of my own design. But I digress I hope the next chapter goes more smoothly and we will finally see Naruto and his semblance in action take guesses on what his semblance is. Also should I add Pyrrha to this love wheel or keep it how it is. So until next time everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Will of Fire

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter. Let's get to those reviews cause I got something to get off my chest cause I'm a bit miffed.**

 **Angels-Vanguard last chapter I asked everyone if they want me to add Pyrrha to the pairing I never said I was gonna. I understand that sometimes people don't get their way but I was asking as a courtesy to you guys the readers I may or may not add Pyrrha I was just asking.**

 **Robin is an OC by the way I don't think I established that I don't really watch One Piece it just not my cup of tea so I don't know One Piece Robin and how she acts. My Robin based on Asuna from SAO design wise but how she looks physically and mentally is all me.**

 **Merendinoemilano this chapter is gonna focus on team SNRS more than team JNPR and RWBY so I'll be kinda differing from cannon here, but you have to understand that Weiss yelling at Ruby is part of their character development to ignore that would be like Pyrrha never helping Jaune unlock his Aura or help him learn to fight or Jiraiya never teaching Naruto the rasengan it's important step that made the Weiss that fans adore now.**

 **Another thing that I was gonna say is that Sasuke is not Indra's Reincarnation it's someone else but I ain't telling who cause I have something planned for this character.**

 **I want to also apologize for the month I disappeared a lot of stuff has been going on Work and family wise that has me not being able to write when I want to. I hope everyone can forgive me as we move forward.**

*Disclaimer* I do not own either RWBY or Naruto. RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please Support the Official release

"Talk"

'Thought'

The Sun and the Moon

Chapter 5: The Will of Fire

As the wind bristles across Emerald Forest the calmness was broken as Naruto rushed by with his batons in hand.

"This looks good place to start." Naruto said pressing a button on both of his weapons and sticks them together turning them into a hilt then presses another button on the hilt as a green blade appears composed of pure dust. Naruto then stabs the sword into a tree and slides down the bark pushing off the tree and pulled a superhero landing pose when he hit the ground. Getting up from his landing Naruto brushes off the dirt and bark off his jacket before hearing a "Woo-hoo!" looking up to see Yang blasting over head.

"God damn it Yang." Naruto said as he started to head towards his sister last known trajectory.

'Professor Ozpin said that the relics are to the North so I keep going in this direction hopefully I'll run to someone preferably Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha or maybe even Blake.' Naruto thought as he kept pushing north not noticing 12 pairs of eyes following his every move.

Naruto suddenly stopped when he heard a growl behind him, turning his head slowly he see six fox like creatures approach him. The creatures had black jet fur with a couple red marks on the forearm, down the sides of their body, tails ranging from one tail to nine to the alpha of the group. They also had a bone mask on their face with red lines going from the the jawline to their ears with bone like armor covering their spine as they growl at Naruto with deep red eyes.

"Vulpines." Naruto said narrowing his eyes switching his blade to red blade. "Well come on then!"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" A voice called causing Naruto to look up only to get crashed into by a girl. "Sorry."

Naruto look up to see a girl wearing a white corset with long flaps on the end that reached her knees, a red mini skirt, two sleeves that left her shoulders open and white thigh high boots. At her side was a light blue rapier with a white and red holster.

"It's fine, but do you mind getting off me we are kinda surrounded at the moment." Naruto said to the girl who was straddling him unecessarly.

"We are then we better…" The girl began then looked at Naruto's face gaining a massive blush and shot right off of him. "Oh my god Naruto Xiao-Long, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's fine!" Naruto said getting up and entered a fighting position. "You can fangirl after we take out these Vulpine."

"R-Right!" The Girl said still having a blush on her face pulling out her sword and got into a fencing position.

The Vulpine then started to charge at the pair. One headed straight for Naruto as he jumped over the beast causing it to turn right into Naruto's Sword then he dashed another swing his sword at the Grim cutting its head off with one fell swoop.

Two of the Vulpine circled the girl then one charged at her as she twirled around the fox slashing her sword against the beast severing it limbs causing it to howl in extreme pain she then stabbed it in the head to finish it off not knowing that the other Vulpine was coming up behind her.

"Watch out!" Naruto called switching his sword back to batons twirling them and fired dust rounds into the grim.

"Thanks!" The girl said to Naruto coming up to him.

"Don't thank me yet we still got the other one and the Apex Vulpine." Naruto said narrowing his eyes at the remaining Grim.

The big Vulpine got on its hind legs and roared at the two as the small one charged but was grabbed by orange appendage coming from Naruto as his body flickers gold as if he was on fire. Naruto then crushes the grim by tightening his fist making the grim dissolve entirely. The Apex Vulpine then proceeded to charge at two it's mouth widening as blue and red particles started to gather causing Naruto's eyes to widen as his shift his weapons back into sword form takes one step and suddenly vanishing appearing behind the grim not even a second later as the Vulpine falls to the ground dead.

"Wowww… that was so cool!" The girl cheered as Naruto turned back to here as his semblance disappeared. "So what kind of Grim were those I've never seen those kind before?"

"Those were Vulpine, Fox like Grimm that are extremely territorial." Naruto said looking around for anymore Grimm then sighed in relief when none was seen.

"Hm I never heard of Vulpine, are they native to Vale?" The Girl asked looking towards the blond.

"What… Yeah you can really only find them around Vale, but I've heard rumors that are more in Mistral." Naruto said looking at the girl. "So what's your name?"

"Hmm!" The Girl hummed looking at Naruto with a confused look on her face.

"Well I need to know the name of my Partner for the next four years." Naruto said with a smile which made the girl's eyes widen and gained a massive blush.

"... I'm gonna be your partner?" The girl said shakily.

"Yeah, I mean we made eye contact did we not?" Naruto said.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH, my partner is Naruto Xiao-Long this is the best day ever." The Girl screamed to the heavens then realized the look Naruto was giving her and composed herself. "I'm terribly sorry in all the excitement I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Robin Maron it's very nice to meet you."

"Yeah same!" Naruto said looking at Robin with a smile causing her to blush even harder.

"S-so what is our next move?" Robin asked looking to Naruto who looked to the north.

"We probably should head North towards where the relics being held and kill any Grim that gets in our way!" Naruto said narrowing his eyes clenching his fist tightly which was noticed by the his new partner.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder causing him to look to her.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have a bad history with Grimm that's all." Naruto said smiling once again and starts to walk off. "Come on we half to keep moving!"

"Right!" Robin said trotting after the Blond. 'I wonder why he hates Grimm that much? I guess there more to him than anyone thought!'

"Sheesh of all the places I land, it's the farthest away from anyone!" Sakura said as she moves through the forest a bit annoyed at her situation. "I mean I just hope I run into at least someone I know, I'll even take the Hippo as my partner at this point."

Sakura keep walking getting more and more annoyed until she finally yelled in angry.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!"

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her as she turned to see 2 bear like creatures approach the pinkett with rage in their red eyes.

"Ugh I wasn't talking about you guys, but since your here!" Sakura said cracking her knuckles as her bracelets turned into gauntlets.

The Ursa roared and charged at Sakura with their claws raised high prompting Sakura to also charge at the beasts.

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled planting her fist directly into one of the Ursa's chests splitting the beast in half. The other Ursa roars and swipes at Sakura who ducks under the massive claw and delivers a deadly uppercut knocking the Ursa's head straight off. "Hmph what a couple of jerks!"

Sakura suddenly stop when she heard another growl as a claw flies towards her faster she can dodge then suddenly heard a sound of a thousand birds chirping.

"Chidori!" A voice yells as a piercing sound could be heard for miles followed by a pained roar as a Ursa Major slumped to the ground dead.

Sakura then turns to see Sasuke standing over the dead Ursa body sword in hand with is left hand coated in lightning looks to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Sasuke said as he puts his sword away and the lightning disappears.

"No I'm fine, just was caught off guard I just didn't see that Ursa Major." Sakura said assuringly to Sasuke then realized something. "Look like we are partners now huh."

"Yeah guess so have you seen the Idiot?" Sasuke asked walking up to the pinkett.

"You mean Naruto, no but I'm worried about him." Sakura said with a sad gaze.

"You shouldn't worry about him, the moron is strong he can take care of himself." Sasuke said with a smirk knowing that his best friend and rival wouldn't go down that easily.

"It's not that, Sasuke you know how he gets around Grim he becomes obsessed with trying to kill them." Sakura yelled at Sasuke who gained a solemn look as he remembers when he first met Naruto.

 _(Flashback 10 years ago)_

" _Ok everyone it's time for lunch, please return to the classroom after you are done ok?" A teacher asked her class which included a seven year old Naruto, Yang, Sakura, and Sasuke._

" _Yes Ms. Greene!" The entire class said as they started to file out of the Classroom._

 _Sasuke walks into the cafeteria where he see a bunch of students gathered and whispering to themselves about a boy who was sitting by himself with a depressed look on his face._

" _Sasuke!" A young Sakura called him over when she saw what he was seeing. "Who is that boy by himself?"_

" _I don't know…" Sasuke began before Ms. Greene came up to the pair._

" _Sasuke, Sakura how come you two aren't eating lunch?" Their teacher asked with a curious tone._

" _Ms. Greene who is that boy sitting by himself?" Sakura asked pointing to boy. "How come he looks like he wants to cry?"_

 _Ms. Greene looked to where Sakura pointed and gained a sad look and crouched down to the two seven year olds level._

" _Well his name is Naruto Xiao-Long." Ms. Greene said keeping her gaze at Naruto. "And something very terrible has just happened to him."_

" _What happened to him?" Sakura asked tilting her head slightly._

" _Well…" Ms. Greene began to say then looked into Sakura's pleading eyes then finally relented. "He just lost his mommy and I hear from his daddy Naruto is taking it the hardest."_

" _Did his mommy go somewhere he couldn't go?" Sakura still having that curious gaze. "Why isn't his Daddy finding his mommy, so Naruto couldn't be sad anymore?"_

" _Well dear, his daddy couldn't cause the creatures of Grimm took his mommy." Ms. Greene said sadly as Sakura started to head over to where Naruto sat. "Sakura? Where are you going?"_

" _I'm gonna go cheer him up!" Sakura said giving Ms. Greene a big smile then grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and started to pull him along. "Come on Sasuke!"_

" _What, hey why do I have to go?" Sasuke protested as the girl went over to Naruto as he looks up to see the two approach him._

" _Hello!" Sakura said with a smile to Naruto who just tune her out causing her to narrow her eyes in annoyance. "Hey are you even paying attention."_

" _What do you want?" Naruto with no emotion in his voice._

" _Well we came over hear to talk to you my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sakura said raising her hand to Naruto._

" _Naruto Xiao-Long, can you leave me alone now." Naruto said in a dull tone causing Sakura to get get angry._

" _WHY YOU!" Sakura began to yell but was stopped by Sasuke._

" _Whatever, lets go Sakura this crybaby obviously doesn't want us around." Sasuke said starting to walk away from the blond. "I mean look at what a loser if he was strong enough maybe his mom would be alive."_

" _What did you say!?" Naruto growled in a low voice that was starting to scare Sakura._

 _Sasuke then turned slightly and smirked coolly._

" _I said if you weren't such a loser you could of helped in some way instead of wallowing here in self pity." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto who flared back._

" _SHUT UP! I will get stronger!" Naruto yelled getting everyone's attention as the young boy tightens his fist. "I'll kill them…"_

 _Those 3 words caused everybody in the room to stare at Naruto as tears pour from his eye which burned with absolute hatred._

" _I'll kill every single one of those Grimm!" Naruto growled clenching his fist as his eyes start to glow gold. "They will pay, THEY WILL ALL PAY!"_

 _(End Flashback)_

"Naruto will be fine, Sakura." Sasuke repeated with a assured look on his face. "You have to have faith in him."

"I do have faith in him, it's just…" Sakura began then suddenly felt two finger poking her forehead as she look up to see Sasuke smiling.

"You care about him, I know." Sasuke said turning to see smoke rising from the east. "We better keep moving if we gonna catch up with him."

"Right let's get moving Sasuke!" Sakura said running off followed by the The Uchiha.

"The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda said looking at a tablet with Ren and Nora together. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos."

"Mmmm…" Ozpin said not really paying attention to Glynda.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda said then looks at a video of Naruto and Robin fighting. "Then there is Ms. Maron to think her father would even think about letting her come to Beacon and to be paired with Mr. Xiao-Long is asking for a international incident."

Glynda then looks over to Ozpin seeing that he was not listening to her.

"Professor Ozpin?" Glynda said to get the man's attention.

Ozpin continues to not answer as he watches his tablet with footage of Ruby and Weiss.

As Robin and Naruto continue to move through the forest the brown haired girl kept staring at her blond partner back.

'The more Grimm we seem to run into the angrier he gets, what is the cause of his hatred.' Robin thought to herself as Naruto suddenly turns and yells "Get Down!" Tackling Robin to the ground as two swords in bed into the tree behind them.

"So the stories are true you are fast." A voice called out to Naruto. "Yellow Flash!"

Naruto and Robin looked up to to see a hooded man wearing a full length black coat with a waist-high slit going up the back. He also has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat, silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

"Or how bout I call you Ashura!" The man continued confusing the two Students.

"Ashura? You mean from that children story." Robin questioned drawing her Rapier. "You have got the wrong guy You jerk!"

"Shut it girl or I make your pretty head a mount on a wall!" The man said menacingly lifting his hand as a sword appears out of nowhere in cloud of shadow.

"Who are you?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes at the man while pulling out his weapons.

"That information that is of little consequence." The man said getting into a fighting position. "Cause soon you will be dead."

The man started to move forward but was stop suddenly by another man wearing the same coat as him.

"That quite enough, I understand your eagerness to fight him now but it's not the right moment." The new man said looking down at the other man. "Naruto Xiao-Long let be it known to you and Ozpin that **She** is the only reason you still live."

"What do you mean she, who is she?" Naruto growling to the taller man. "And who are you people?"

"Questions for another time perhaps." The taller man said lifting his hand as a Portal appears. "Come along we have dallied for to long."

The taller man then disappears as he steps into the portal.

"This is not over Ashura you will pay for who you took from me!" The other man said as he disappeared.

Naruto sighed putting his staffs away then turned to Robin.

"You ok?" Naruto asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine but who were those guys and why did one of them kept calling you Ashura?" Robin asked still confused about the whole ordeal.

"I don't know but that first guys Aura it felt familiar for some reason!" Naruto said looking at where the portal was. "We better keep moving come on."

"Right let's go get that relic!" Robin said as the two ran off toward the Ancient temple.

"You got cocky kiddo, Your Lucky the big boss doesn't turn you inside out with that stunt you pulled." A man yelling forward the boy who attacked Naruto and Robin. "I mean to have the Superior babysit gotta be a low blow."

"What done is done II!" The Superior said to the man while looking down at the boy. "I understand your frustration XIII in seeing you other reincarnation but you must be patient your and his time will come."

XIII then pulled off his hood revealing a young man about 17 years old with Black Spikey Hair 3 fox like whisker on each side of his cheek and Red Slitted eyes that danced with Glee.

"Yeah I can't wait."

 **And Done again I'm sorry a lot of stuff has been going on so I wasn't able to work on this so let's get on to some points. Yes yes I know what Organization XIII What the flip let me explain it's not Technically Organization XIII and at the same time it is. Like I said at the intro I had a exact plan for Indra's reincarnation and I went for this they are mixed with Faunus and Humans so yeah. Also who do you think XIII is hmmm. So Robin's Father I have hinted at and the reason Ozpin and Glynda is surprised that he let her come will be revealed so prepare for that. So this Rathianhunter96 signing off on this chapter see ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sunrise

**Hey everybody welcome to get another chapter I started working on this after I posted chapter 5 and honestly I think the chapter could be better but I wanted to move ahead so I'm gonna try to keep this short. By popular demand and I mean you guy asking I've decided to add Pyrrha to our little love Circle. Honestly it should help with Naruto's character development in later Volumes and I think it's kinda like how Naruto And Hinata is in canon you know Naruto sees her as a friend while she has loved him for so long. So with that out of the way Let's Get On with the story.**

*Disclaimer* I do not own either RWBY or Naruto. RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please Support the Official release

"Talk"

'Thought'

The Sun and the Moon

Chapter 6: Sunrise

"Hey look there something up ahead!" Yang said to her new partner Blake as the two enter a clearing with a circular stone temple and at the center a array of objects some gold, some black.

"Think this is it?" Yang said looking at the temple which causes Blake to give the girl an incredulous look and heads down the hill, with Yang following behind. The pair walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, seeing that the objects were chess pieces.

"Chess pieces?" Blake said looking at a Black King piece confused.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said looking at the empty pedestals.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said gesturing to the pieces before them as Yang approaches one of the relics.

"Hmmmm…" Yang hummed studying the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake. "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure." Blake said with a smirk on her face as they walked toward each other to the center of the temple.

"Well that wasn't too hard!" Yang said with a smile.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said returning the smile back to Yang. Suddenly a scream filled the air as Yang looked toward where the scream came from.

"Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked but did not receive a reply as Blake starred up into the sky.

Sakura and Sasuke continued their hike through the woods both not really talking to each other when suddenly they see a familiar orange jacket in the distance.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out causing the blond and a brown haired girl they have never seen before turn to them.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" Naruto called back confused as the two ran up to him.

"Um Naruto who are these two?" Robin asked looking between the two.

"Hm oh, guys this is Robin my new partner." Naruto said gesturing Robin then gestures to Sakura and Sasuke. "Robin these are my best friends Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

"Hello it's very nice to meet you!" Robin greeted giving the two a short bow.

"Oh yes it's nice to meet you as well Robin!" Sakura said returning the bow to the brunette.

"So how did you two meet up?" Sasuke ask looking between the two as Robin gained a heavy blush on her face.

"Oh well, she kinda landed on me." Naruto said answering the question with a little blush on his face.

Sakura burst out into laughter then looked his face then her eye widen. "Wait your not kidding are you?" Sakura asked then frowned grabbing Naruto's head and squeezing tightly. "NARUTO, I _hope_ you didn't do anything perverted when she landed on you!"

"Ow ow ow, Sakura let go!" Naruto cried out in pain trying to free himself from his friends monster grip.

"No no, he was a total gentleman!" Robin said coming to the Blonds defense. "In fact we kinda got attacked by grimm when I landed on him."

"What kind of grim?" Sasuke asked looking at the brunette.

"Uh… I think Naruto called them Vulpine." Robin answered but then looked at Sasuke with a confused look on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"Vulpine…" Sasuke said trailing off while Sakura gained a Solemn look on her face as she let go of Naruto head.

"Naruto come over here for a sec so I can check your for injuries!" Sakura said pulling Naruto away.

"H-hey, I am fine Sakura there no need to check me!" Naruto said protesting profusely.

"Just come on!" Sakura said tugging him more.

"Um why is she pulling Naruto away from us?" Robin asked looking toward the pair.

"It's because what I am about to tell you is something only a select people know and is something Naruto would never tell anyone he doesn't know." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes towards the blond.

"What?" Robin asked placing a hand on her chest in both in curiosity and sorrow.

"Naruto hates Grim, as I'm sure you found out already." Sasuke said turning to Robin. "but he hates beowolves and Vulpine the most out of all Grimm for one reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"His mother was killed by Grimm when he was just 7 years old." Sasuke said shocking Robin. "But reports say she was killed exclusively by Vulpines and Beowolves."

"Then he hates Grimm because they took the one person that matters most in a seven year olds life?" Robin asked looking toward Naruto with a sadden expression. "And yet he still holds strong, for his family right?"

"Yeah that one of the unique qualities of that loser!" Sasuke said with a smile closing his eyes in the process. "No matter how bad thing get he will keep pushing toward protecting those who matter to him."

This causes Robin's eyes to widen once more as she stares at the raven haired teen.

"Robin, I want you to promise me something." Sasuke said looking back towards the girl.

"And what that be?" Robin asked her eyes narrowing slightly in seriousness.

"Stay with that idiot, be there for him as both a friend and a partner!" Sasuke said looking to the girl with a smirk causing her to blush a little.

Suddenly a scream filled the air around causing the four to look towards the temple.

"What was that?" Sakura narrowing her eyes toward the sound.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble!" Robin said in a worrying tone. "Do you think the others are in trouble?"

"There's only one way to find out we need to get to that temple." Naruto said starting to run towards the direction of the temple.

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura called out to the blond as he ran off. "That idiot."

"Let go we don't have time!" Sasuke said following after his best friend.

"Sasuke! Oh never mind, come on let's go Robin!" Sakura said to Robin as she started to run off as well.

"R-right!" Robin said following the pinkette.

Unbeknownst to the four teens roosting on a tree top stood a Raven it's feathers black as night looking toward the fleeting blond with its beady red eyes as it squawks and flies off. Landing on a nearby cliff the bird begins to shift into a beautiful woman with long spiky black hair that reached down to her waist. The woman wore a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets with fingerless gloves. There was also a object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt with black leggings. On her hip was was a long sword hitched inside a large hilt. Her face was covered with mask that looked like a grim.

The woman quickly turned swiftly to pull out her sword when a cloaked figure approach her. The figure wore a silver vest plate adorned in both gold and silver with a sash around his waist that was red as blood. Black pants with silver plated greaves adorned his lower body while his face was covered by a mask similar to the knights of old but was a mixed of red and black.

"It has been awhile, Raven!" The figure called out to the now named Raven with a voice even though muffled you could hear a wise and commanding voice. "Take off the mask you know who I am by now, or have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't!" Raven said to the man as she pulled off the mask revealing a older Yang with dark red eyes. "Why don't you tell me what are you doing here Revan?"

The man chuckled then lowered his hood and proceeded to take off his own mask revealing a man with brown combed back hair, Brown eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow adorned on his face.

"I guess that for me to know and you to never find out huh." Revan said in a joking manner. "But in all seriousness Raven, why are you here?"

Raven eyes narrowed as she looked at the powerful huntsman that stood before her.

"That is none of your business!" Raven said with growl placing a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I see, so how is Naruto doing?" Revan asked as in a flash Raven held her sword to his throat which unfazed him. "You sure are testy today, but come on Rave it's pretty obvious who your looking at."

"What make you say that!" Raven said narrowing eyes as she pulls the sword away from Revan's throat.

"Well I doubt you came to see ol Ozpin or your daughter…"

"That is not true I love both my children." Raven yelled interrupting Revan.

"Funny way of showing it though!" Revan said rubbing his throat. "But seriously how is he?"

"Why do you care he is not your son!" Raven said glaring at the man.

"No he's not but even still I'm curious, so humor me." Revan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Apparently the _Organization_ has made contact or rather Indra's reincarnation tried to kill him." Raven said gaining a solemn look on her face. "But then he was stopped by _him_."

"The leader of the Organization XIII, I'm surprised to hear that I thought he was Salem's favorite little pet." Revan said placing a hand on his chin in thought. "What is his goal, there's something strange going on and I don't like the feeling of it."

"Yes especially with Indra's Reincarnation in play." Raven said looking back to Revan as he puts his mask back on.

"Well I better get going before Oz finds me." Revan says turning back to Raven. "Rave listen be careful, I know he is your son but just don't throw your life away for that fact."

"I didn't know you cared about my safety." Raven said with smirk as she crosses her arms and leans a little to the right.

"I don't." Revan said walking away from the older woman. "It was just some friendly advice."

"Hmph, "Friendly Advice" he says." Raven said then turned back in the direction of Naruto and gained a sad look. "Be safe my little maelstrom."

Raven then proceeded to pull out her sword and cut open a portal then stepped inside.

"Let's pick up the pace the others could be…" Naruto began to say until he trailed off when he turned to see Ruby falling out of sky suddenly tackled by Jaune.

Yang turned and saw her dumbfounded brother just staring at the scene in till she called out his name.

"Naruto? Naruto over here!" Yang yelled out to Naruto as his group ran up to Yang and Blake.

"You okay?" Naruto asked the two girls.

"We are fine, did your sister just fell out of the sky?" Blake ask Yang with a confused look on her face.

"I…" Yang began to say until she was cut off by a Ursa crashing from the forest swiping left and right when a blast of pink energy emitted from its back killing and making the beast fall down revealing Nora riding its back.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" She yelled as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans. "Awwww... It's broken."

She then dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as a boy with black hair with a pink strand comes up behind her panting real hard and leans on the the dead Ursa.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." The boy exclaimed between pants but looked up to find the orange hair girl nowhere to be seen.

"Oooohh…" Nora said as she came up to the and picked up a gold rook piece then spins around and starts singing. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

"Coming, Ren!" The Girl said as she stopped singing with the chess piece on her head.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked looking at the twins.

"I…" Yang said once again till she was interrupted by Pyrrha running out towards them with a giant Deathstalker on her tail.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled blocking a attack meant for Pyrrha.

"Naruto!" Pyrrha yelled back toward the blond.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called as he fell to the ground making the red head look to him. Ruby stood up as looked down at the monster knocked Naruto back a bit.

"Whoa!" Ruby's said as she leaps out of the tree she was in landing right on Jaune's back.

"Ruby…" Jaune whined. "My back."

"Sorry Jaune." Ruby said apologetically.

"Ruby!" Both Yang and Naruto said as the young girl got off of Jaune's back.

"Yang, Naruto!" Ruby said excitedly as she ran to the two raising her arms to give her older siblings a hug.

"Nora!" Nora said coming between the 3 siblings shocking all of them.

The Deathstalkers then growls loudly as it continues it's pursuit of Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! Hold on I'm coming!" Naruto yelled coming to help engage the Grim once again.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked even more confused then before.

" **I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!** " Yang yelled as her eyes turned red and a wall of fire appeared behind her.

After Yang cooled off Ren ran over to Nora who was not paying attention, while Blake and Ruby were looking up at the sky.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby said tugging on her sister's sleeve and points up to the sky.

Yang looked up to the sky to see Weiss holding on for dear life on a talon of a Giant Nevermore.

"Wow hippo, you just had to say something didn't you?" Sakura asked looking at her long-time rival.

"Shut up forehead!" Yang yelled at Sakura getting in her face.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yelled frantically down to Ruby.

"I said "jump"!" Ruby yelled back in a obvious tone.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said noticing that Weiss's grip was loosening.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said shrugging if the perils that was in store for her partner.

"She's falling." Ren said as Weiss finally lost her grip and entered a free fall.

Naruto looked up briefly from his fight and his eyes widen when he saw the heiress falling fast to the ground.

"Pyrrha launch me!" Naruto said looking to the girl with a serious look.

"But Naruto…" Pyrrha began but then looked at the blond to see his face then nodded.

Pyrrha then lowered her shield just enough when Naruto dodged an attack from the Deathstalker ran then jump landing on Pyrrha's shield as the red haired girl lifted with all of her strength to launch the blond toward the falling girl.

'Oh no I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.' Weiss thought to herself as plunged before getting feeling of being picked up. "Huh?"

Weiss opened her eyes to see Naruto holding her in a bridal carry causing her to blush hard.

"N-Naruto?" Weiss stammerly asked looking at her crush.

"Don't worry Weiss I got you!" Naruto said looking toward the ground. "Hold on tight, this is gonna be a rough landing."

"What do you MEANNNNNN!" Weiss screamed as she latch onto the blond for dear life when he started to to plunge forward like a missile toward a nearby tree and using his weapons in sword mode slid down the bark tree and landed with a thud.

"Whew that was close huh?" Naruto said with a sigh and just smiled at Weiss.

"My Hero!" Weiss yelled hugging Naruto real hard as he lets her down as the two head back over to the group as Pyrrha joins them.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said with a dead tone.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby yelled as she sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called out to her little sister.

"Ruby don't do it!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out his weapons to help out his little sister.

Ruby continues to scream as she fires her weapon at the scorpion grim charging at it until with a flick of its tail, it knocks the young Huntress away.

"D-Do-Don't worry!" Ruby said wearily as she gets up slowly. "Totally fine!"

Ruby then turns back to the monster and shoots it once again in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Deathstalker starts going after her.

"Ruby!" Yang and Naruto yelled both starting dash toward their sister.

Ruby rushes towards the two, but then the Nevermore flaps its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points towards the 3, one feather manages to catch on Ruby's cape, and prevents the twins from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Naruto yelled frantically trying to move forward to save her.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled trying to free her cloak from the feather and then gasp as the Deathstalker approached her with it's golden stinger held high preparing to strike the young girl.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled frantically trying to reach out to the girl while Naruto fell to the ground on all fours with his eyes widen and shaking.

"No not again, not again this can't be happening again!" Naruto wailed as tear starts to fall and his eyes start to flicker from blue to gold.

As the stinger lunges forward to strike Ruby a flurry of pink roses petals start appearing out of thin air causing the Deathstalker to reel back in fear as the petals condense into a hooded man with black cloak similar to the one that attacked Naruto earlier appeared.

"Back off you vile beasts, if anyone is gonna kill the child is gonna be me!" The hooded figure said to the two creatures of Grimm as they backed off in fear. "I'm gonna enjoy this!"

The man then raised his hand as a ball of fire appeared in his hand and aimed it at Ruby causing her to close her eyes in fear.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled running toward the cloaked man glowing gold when suddenly a white flash sped past him.

"You are so childish!" A familiar voice said to Ruby making the girl open her eyes to see Weiss stand in front of her with a wall of ice blocking the attack meant for her.

"Weiss...?" Ruby said looking at her partner dumbstrucked.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss continued berating the girl as she pulled her rapier out of the ice, but then turns to the girl and softened her eyes a bit. "And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby said looking down a bit. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss says as she walks away looking to Naruto as he gives her a grateful nod causing her to blush once again.

Yang then rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug followed by Naruto.

"I'm so happy your okay!" Yang said hugging Ruby tightly who then turns to Naruto seeing that he had tears running down his face.

"You idiot!" Naruto said clinging Ruby tightly. "Don't ever do that to me a again."

"Yeah." Ruby croaked hugging her brother back.

"Well now…" The Cloaked man said gaining the 3 siblings attention. "That is unexpected hm."

Naruto narrowed as his eyes as he let go of Ruby pulling out his weapons standing up and faced the cloaked man.

"I'm gonna make you pay for trying to hurt my little sister!" Naruto said glaring at the man. "Sasuke do it!"

"Chidori!" Sasuke cries as he came out of nowhere charging at the cloaked man with his hand coated in lightning.

The man narrowly dodges the attack causing his hood to fall down revealing a man with shoulder length shaggy pink hair and deep blue eyes as he glares at Sasuke.

"Yang, Ruby get everyone out of here we will deal this guy!" Naruto said walking right next to Sasuke.

"But Naruto…" Robin began looking worried before Naruto lifted his hand and gave her a thumbs up with determination in his eyes.

"Robin trust me me and Sasuke got this!" Naruto said looking at the girl. "I promise I will comeback alright cause I'm not gonna back down!"

Naruto statement caused Blake eyes to widen as the image of Naruto was replaced with a boy with spiky black hair and red eyes giving the same pose as Naruto was.

" _Gotta have faith in me Blake!" The boy said giving a young Blake a goofy grin. "I'm gonna protect you cause that is my nindo, my ninja way!"_

"Naruto." Ruby said sad tone.

"I'll be fine little sis." Naruto said not looking towards his sister. "Just go we got this!"

"The Superior will not be happy about this." Man said pushing a strand of hair out of his way. "Oh well, you two deal with these children I take care of the Reincarnation and the Uchiha."

The Nevermore And Deathstalker roared in acknowledgement as the the bird grim swooped over head.

"Guys? That thing's circling back!" Jaune said looking at the Nevermore as it approaches. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said causing the remaining nine teenagers to look at her. "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby said nodding to Weiss. "There's no point in fighting these things or that guy."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune says looking at the the silver eyed girl.

"Time we left!" Ren said as the grim drew closer.

"Right." Ruby says as she waves to the others. "Let's go!"

"Naruto we are going ahead please be careful!" Robin said as she and Sakura grabbed a black king piece then proceeded to follow the others.

"Right, you ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked twirling his weapons.

"Yeah!" Sasuke answered pulling his sword and his eyes change into his sharingan.

"You think this will be easy, then you to are utter fools!" The man yelled as he lifted his arm outstretched his hand when a pink petal lands on it transforming into a large Scythe. "I am Marluxia of Organization XIII also known as the Red Reaper and the one who will kill you!"

The now named Marluxia dashes forward his weapon held high and swiftly yanked it down to strike at the two young huntsman, but was blocked by Sasuke's sword as Naruto kicked him away. Naruto then rushes forward to continue his counter attack by switching his batons into a staff striking as many times as he could at the Organization member, but was blocked every time by Marluxia when suddenly Sasuke appeared behind Marluxia with a chidori hand intent on piercing the man. Marluxia countered the attack by grabbing Sasuke's arm and threw him into Naruto who caught him with so much force it drove the two back.

"Don't think it will that easy!" Marluxia yelled slashing his scythe forward causing a blade of energy toward the two.

"Do you think Naruto and Sasuke will be alright?" Robin asked as the grouped continued to run towards the cliffs. "I mean that guy looked strong!"

"Naruto will be fine!" Pyrrha answered not looking back. "Naruto is one of the strongest people I know, he won't back down neither will Sasuke!"

Robin ponder what Pyrrha had said as the group reached another abandoned ruins with the Nevermore on their tails. They then spread out as it passesover, hiding themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies when the grim perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang said annoyed about the situation.

The Deathstalker suddenly bursts out of the forest charging at the group causing Jaune to panic.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaime yelled causing the group to emerge from their hiding spots, and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

As the battle at cliffs began, Naruto's and Sasuke's battle continued as they narrowly dodged the beam of energy that came from Marluxia onslaught of attacks.

"Naruto what is the plan, I can't get close enough to use chidori on him." Sasuke said to Naruto as he keeps dodging. "Especially since there no way so far to bypass those energy attacks."

The two landed behind some trees to give them some cover from Marluxia attacks.

"Sasuke can you use Susanoo?" Naruto asked with a serious tone in his voice as he turned to his best friend.

"Yeah, but not for long it drains my Aura to quickly." Sasuke said keeping his eyes on Marluxia. "At most I can use it for about 45 seconds to a minute before it drains me completely."

"45 seconds huh." Naruto said standing up from his spot as his body start to turn into a orangish-gold color. "I'm gonna have to allout with my semblance then, and hit him with a Rasengan."

"Right, remember you have at most 45 seconds!" Sasuke said as a being of purple energy starts to surround the teen.

"There you brats are take this!" Marluxia yelled sending another blast of energy at the two. "What the hell."

As the smoke cleared stood Naruto glowing gold with a blue sphere of energy in his hand.

"This is it, take this!" Naruto yelled dashing forward towards Marluxia.

"Like I'm gonna let…" Marluxia began before he was struck in his arm, turning to see a purple arrow stuck in his arm. "YOU BASTARDS!"

"Go Naruto, now is your chance!" Sasuke said stumbling out clutching his right eye.

"Rahhhh!" Naruto yelled as he dodged fireballs coming from Marluxia uninjured hand.

"You think this will stop me, you can't win you brats!" Marluxia yelled hysterically.

"This is over Marluxia!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the orb of energy into the man. "RASENGAN!"

A huge explosion followed that could be seen for miles and by one curious old wizard.

"What is that?" Glynda asked looking at the explosion with wide eyes.

"That would be Mr. Xiao-Long's Rasengan." Ozpin answered as he took a sip of his coffee. "Or rather his semblance powered one."

"Rasengan?" Glynda said looking at the headmaster with a confused look.

"Mr. Xiao-Long and Mr. Uchiha are capable of using an Aura technique known as Aura Manipulation." Ozpin continue keeping his eyes on the explosion.

"Aura Manipulation?" Glynda asked as she adjusted her glasses. "I have never heard of such a technique!"

"Many haven't, it's a old technique that dates back to the sage of six paths." Ozpin said finally turning to his fellow teacher. "It allow one to use their Aura and mold it into whatever they wish, in turn the user can also use dust to give the attack more power such as Mr. Uchiha's Chidori."

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked her curiosity peaking.

"Both Mr. Xiao-Long and Mr. Uchiha's gloves are laced with dust in Sasuke's case lightning dust." Ozpin explained. "While Naruto's is laced with wind dust."

A beep on in their tablets caused both teachers to look at their tablets to see that Ruby and the others managed to take out both the Deathstalker and the Nevermore.

"Interesting, Ms. Goodwitch I believe this marks the end of the test don't you agree?" Ozpin asked Glynda who was fixing her glasses.

"Yes well, what about Mr. Xiao-Long and Mr. Uchiha?"

"They will catch up as soon as they are finish. I gather both are extremely drained due to their fight." Ozpin answered walking back toward the school with Glynda following behind.

Naruto and Sasuke panted real hard both covered in dirt and blood. They both look to the center of the crater where a heavily injured Marluxia laid.

"You stupid children, do you think that this could stop me!" Marluxia coughed out as he struggled to get up. "I am a member of Organization XIII, I won't be bullied by a bunch of children."

The 3 glared at each other until they heard the sound of clapping was heard causing them to turn to see another man in Black with a slimmer coat.

"Well well Marluxia, seems you got yourself in quite a mess!" The man said as he took off his hood to reveal a man with spikey red hair, vibrant green eyes with markings under both of them.

"Axel!?" Marluxia called out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh me, well see the Superior is not happy one bit with you." Axel said in arrogant tone. "You were task to care of the girl and now I'm here to clean up that mess."

Axel then raised both of his arms as a ring of fire appeared around his hands forming in to two chakrams.

"W-Wait Axel let's talk about this come on let's not be hasty!" Marluxia pleases as he started to back away from the man.

"Is that fear I hear coming out of your mouth Marluxia?" Axel said looking at Marluxia curiously. "Why are you afraid, after all Nobodies like us have no emotions don't you know!"

Axel then threw his weapons at great speed hitting Marluxia dead on in the chest passing through him with ease.

"No no no no no, I cannot fade here I will not!" Marluxia cried out as he started to fade out from existence.

"Goodbye Marluxia, it has been a pleasure knowing you." Axel said coldly as Marluxia completely fades away. "Welp my Work is done time to head home."

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly yelled to Axel gaining the mans attention.

"Hm?" Axel hummed as he turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "What's up kid, listen I'm on a busy schedule called a nap so say what you wanna say to get it over with."

"Why did you kill him?" Naruto asked glaring at Axel. "Wasn't he your comrade."

"Comrade huh, well honestly I couldn't give less of a damn bout him." Axel said with a shrug. "We weren't close anyways, so it doesn't matter."

"What!" Naruto yelled with eyes widened at his statement.

"But got I got say, your a lot more powerful than we thought Ashura." Axel said humorlessly. "Welp let meet again sometime, the names Axel got it memorized. See ya!"

"Wait!" Naruto yell but it was to late Axel disappeared in swirl of flames. "Damn it, he got away!"

"Naruto calm down, its over!" Sasuke said collapsing to the ground followed by the blond Huntsman.

"Still though." Naruto said gaining Sasuke's attention. "What is Organization XIII? And why are they so interested with me?"

Sasuke then turned his head back toward the sky as the sound of a bullhead could be heard coming close to the two.

"Look there they are!" Ruby said pointing down at them.

The bull head then landed and Ruby, Yang and Sakura jumped out and rushed out to the pair tackling them with a hug.

"Thank god you both are ok!" Yang said as she hugged Naruto. "When we saw your Rasengan we feared the worst."

"Yeah you Naruto?" Ruby asked looking to her big brother.

"I'm fine Rubes nothing like a long nights rest won't fix Dattebayo!" Naruto said rubbing Ruby's head affectionately.

"Naruto that verbal tick again." Yang said in bored tone.

"What I don't have a verbal tick Dattebayo!" Naruto said defiantly not know he said it again.

"Naruto you did it again!" Ruby said laughing causing everyone else to laugh.

Later everybody returned to the Auditorium at beacon where Ozpin was in the process of selection of the teams.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin said as the monitor above him showed the 4 boys pictures. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

Everyone clapped as the four left the stage as Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Robin were summoned to the stage as each of their pictures appeared on the screen.

"Naruto Xiao-Long. Sakura Haruno. Robin Maron. Sasuke Uchiha. The four of you retrieved the black king pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as team SNRS." Ozpin said looking at the four exclusively Naruto. "Led by Naruto Xiao-Long!"

A round of applause erupted as everyone cheered on the newly formed team.

"Yay Naruto!" Both Ruby and Yang cheered as he gave them a two finger salute.

'Good Job, Naruto.' Pyrrha silently cheered with a heavy blush on her face.

As the four left the stage called Jaune and the future team JNPR.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin said to the four currently on stage as the room roared in cheers, Nora climbed to Ren in a giant hug. "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune said very shocked and confused.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said graduating Jaune.

Pyrrha grinned as she offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing crowd.

"Good job Jaune!" Robin said with a blush on her face as she looks at the blond.

As the cheers start the to die down the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang take to the stage as their pictures appeared on screen.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said motioning over to the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

This shocks Weiss as she looks over to Ruby who was as shocked as her when Yang then gave her a giant hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said continuing to hug her little sister as she looks over to her other sibling.

"Great Job little sister!" Naruto cheered to Ruby causing her to blush at all the praise she was being given.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said as the cheering died down.

 **And scene I'm so sorry everybody once again for the delay. I honestly didn't know how I wanted to write this chapter especially the big fight scene at the end. Honestly I was stuck between having team SNRS just having to fight a gigantic Vulpine or just have Naruto and Sasuke dish some pain out to some enemy and ultimately I chose the ass kicking. Another was the amount of characters that was introduced like Raven and Revan and yes I put Revan in fight me it's my story and he will be the only Star Wars character in this I swear. So Marluxia yeah I decided to off one of them this chapter and I chose the one I hated the most so Marluxia fans out their to bad for you. I also had Axel how he acted when he first Introduced in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories cause that is the magnum opus of his character to show how cold he can truly be to his enemy. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so expect it maybe in a week or so. Until Next Time.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Burdens of Leading

**Hello everyone and welcome to yet another chapter of the Sun and the Moon. Before we get started I want to say I got started as soon I got done writing Chapter 6 while the juices were still hot and flowing. Listen I understand that Naruto being on a team seems redundant especially with a team with Sasuke and Sakura. I honestly didn't want to spend the time making a entire 3 oc with their individual back stories. So I focus on one which Robin's backstory will be revealed in Volume 2 so don't you worry.**

 **So strap up and sit in because we are in for a roller coaster of emotions.**

*Disclaimer* I do not own either RWBY or Naruto. RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please Support the Official release

"Talk"

'Thought'

The Sun and the Moon

Chapter 7: The Burdens of Leading

As the sun rises over Beacon academy one of its many students can be seen on the roof of the dormitory.

"Ha Rah!" Naruto cried as he practice his kata on the roof quiet to not wake any of the other students but stopped when he noticed Blake standing there watching him. "Hey Blake, did I wake you!"

"No you didn't I just came out to get some fresh air that's all." Blake said as she admired Naruto's body. "Besides what are you doing here? I thought you would be still asleep especially after yesterday."

"Nah I couldn't sleep even if I tried. Besides I'm back to 100% anyway." Naruto said as he stumbled and lost his footing and fell on the ground. "Ow!"

Blake just shook her head as she walk over and held a hand out to Naruto.

"I guess you aren't fully recovered after all weren't you." Blake said teasingly.

"Oh yeah I'm not one 100% eh come here!" Naruto said with an evil grin as he pull Blake on top of him and proceeded to tickle her.

"S-stop Naruto, seriously stop!" Blake said trying to stop the energetic blond tickling her. Suddenly he stop as she open her eyes and looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Blake said looking at him with a confused expression.

"Your bow fell off!" Naruto said averting his eye in embarrassment.

Hearing this causes Blake's eyes widen cause she didn't know that during the time they were messing around her bow fell off.

"I-I should probably..." Blake began as she stood up to leave quickly but was stopped when she felt someone grabbing her arm she turned to see Naruto holding her arm.

"You knew didn't you?" Blake asked looking at the blond with a sadden expression.

"Kind of. I mean what kind of person sleeps with with a bow on." Naruto said in a light chuckle. "But your hiding them for a specific reason aren't you?"

"Yes. I am hiding them so people can see the real me not just a…" Blake began with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"A Faunus." Naruto finished raising a hand to Blake's cheek wiping a tear off her face. "You don't need to hide ya know, I doubt anyone would think less of you."

"You don't know that Naruto!" Blake said pulling away from the blond. "People are cruel. They see something they don't understand and they destroy it."

"This world is cruel." Naruto said getting up causing Blake to turn back to him. "What humanity has done to the Faunus was wrong, but you hiding yourself is even more wrong."

"Naruto I…" Blake began as looked down to the ground but suddenly felt Naruto holding her into a comforting hug.

"It's fine." Naruto said in a soothing voice causing Blake's eyes to widen in shock. "Honestly it's up to you. I'm not gonna Force you into this decision."

"N-Naruto." Blake said silently as she continued to look in shock.

"After all we all have our past, mine is not so picture perfect ya know." Naruto said looking toward the rising sun. "Beside even if your bow didn't fall off I still wouldn't think any less of you."

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so casual about this I've kept what I am from you?" Blake said banging on his chest.

"Because I don't care!" Naruto said catching the Faunus girl off guard. "I don't care if your a Faunus cause in my heart you are Blake Belladonna, one of the many new friends I've gained."

Blake looked at him with a blush on her face as her mind replaces Naruto with the boy she compared Naruto to but slightly older.

" _Faunus, Human it doesn't matter what you are Blake." The boy said as gave her a smile. "You will always be my precious little sister."_

"Well better get ready for class!" Naruto said releasing a still blushing Blake and started to walk back to his room. "See ya in Class Blake!"

"Naruto!" Blake called out causing the blond to run back around. "Thank you, maybe not now but maybe one day I will tell the others the truth."

"Maybe one day." Naruto said with a smile. "Though I think you are more beautiful without your bow ya know."

This causes Blake to blush even harder as Naruto gave her a two finger salute then ran off.

"He such a dork." Blake said to herself with a smile on her face. "But he is one of the most kindest dorks I have ever met."

"Zzzzzz!" Naruto snored as sat in his first class of the day when he was abruptly woke up by both Robin and Sakura.

"Wake up Naruto!" Both girls yelled as they dug their fists into the blond's head.

"Ow! What the hell you two!" Naruto yelled clutching his head which a cartoonish lump on it. "Class hasn't started yet Dattebayo!"

"Doesn't matter Naruto." Robin said giving him a strict look. "It's better to be awake and engaged in the morning no matter what."

"I was awake and engaged yesterday." Naruto said laying his head down on the desk with a bored expression. "It's just that class is so damn boring."

"Naruto, please try to pay attention." Robin said looking to her partner as her strict gaze turned to one of concern.

"Yeah, to think about it where are the girls, Ren and Jaune they should been here by now." Naruto asked noticing neither team JNPR or RWBY was present. Suddenly the members of team RWBY and JNPR rushes in as bell ringed.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Peter Port a large man with bushy mustache explained as Naruto and the others watch him give a lecture on Grim, but a dead silence filled the room with the teachers bad joke. "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port continues to explain giving Yang a wink in the process making the girl groan, while making her twin growl at the man. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

'If this guy give one more pass on my sisters, he is gonna need someone to protect himself from me!' Naruto thought as he continued to glare at the portly man.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

'Seriously he is really giving us a life story.' Naruto thought as he stared at Port. 'Seriously who has that much an ego.'

This causes Weiss to sneeze in unexpectedly causing the teacher to pause and look at the heiress.

"Bless you Ms. Snchee." Port said to Weiss.

"Thank you sir." Weiss said thanking the man with her face a deep red.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port coughs into his hand as he gained their attention again. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

Naruto then looks over to Weiss as the Port takes a bow noticing that she was starting to get annoyed with Ruby.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Port said as Robin, Pyrrha and the rest of team RWBY minus the team leader who was currently balancing an apple on a book with her pencil while making a silly face look to the Blond leader of SNRS.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Port continued as the girls kept looking to Naruto as Ruby fell asleep at her desk.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port continued on as Ruby not so subtly picks her nose angering Weiss even further while the rest continue to Naruto as he was starting to become uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port finished looking to the other students.

"I do, sir!" Weiss angrily yells raising up her hand.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Ports said as he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

"Without my equipment sir?" Weiss asked still annoyed but a little worried.

"Oh heavens no Ms. Schnee." Port reassured Weiss. "You may quickly retrieve your arms and equipment but with haste."

"Yes sir!" Weiss said as she gets up and walks toward the door then looks to Naruto as she gains a small blush and walks out of the room.

'Weiss what are you trying to prove?' Robin thinks looking at the girl as she leaves.

"She is very arrogant." Sakura said gaining her team's attention.

"What do you mean by that Sakura?" Robin asked looking at the pinkette.

"Can't you tell she visibly upset about how Ruby is acting in class during that lecture." Sakura said pointing out how annoyed the Heiress was to the team leader of RWBY.

"It's true, but she shouldn't be taken it so badly!" Sasuke said looking at Ruby. "It's only been a day since the initiation. Leaders aren't made in the day."

"Yeah, but Weiss is the kind of girl that likes to get what she wants and I think that in a way she is jealous of Ruby." Robin said looking to her fellow teammates. "She just is probably wishing that she was the leader instead of Ruby."

Suddenly Weiss re-enters the room dressed in the outfit from the initiation as she steps to the floor where caged grim lay shaking in its cage as it senses a nearby human with heavy negative emotions. From the stands her teammates cheered her on as she enters a ready position.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered as she raised her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake said waving a small flag with RWBY on it.

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheered causing Weiss to get more annoyed.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said lowering her sword and looking over to Ruby.

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby said sheepishly as Weiss turned back to cage with a "Hmph".

"Go Weiss show that Grimm who is boss!" Robin called out unexpectedly causing the heiress to have a small smile as she gained a look of determination.

"Allllright!" Port says as he stands next to the cage, pulling out his weapon. "Let the match... begin!"

The professor then swings down and breaking the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing a pig Grimm called a Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses her sword to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Boarbatusk then stands a distance away from Weiss, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port said with a twirl of his mustache.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby yelled with concern in her voice for her teammate.

Weiss then speeds towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss hanging on to the hilt is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Ports continues on with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered not noticing that causing Weiss to get even angrier.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from the heiress, as she is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port says not noticing that Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, as it charges she hears a swirling sound and looks up to see Naruto above her with a Rasengan in hand.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the aura attack into the beast causing it to slam into a nearby wall dying on impact.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman-in-training!" Port said clapping at the displayed Naruto just showed. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss continued to stare in shock as she looked at the blond who turned to her and held out his hand.

"Sorry to steal the spotlight from you, but you looked weren't really in the right mindset were you." Naruto said giving a smile while unconsciously looking back at Ruby who continued to look at Weiss with concern.

"Well, I thank you for the timely assistance but it was unneeded." Weiss said in a matter-in-fact tone of voice as she grabbed his hand then continued to glare at Ruby as she walked away from the blond.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked watching her leave with the rest of the members of team RWBY thinking the same thing.

'Weiss.' Robin thought to herself as she saw Ruby start to go after her. Robin began to go after her friend as well until she was stopped by a hand that placed on her shoulder she turned and saw Naruto look toward the direction the other two were walking.

"Go to our next class I can deal with this." Naruto said as he begins to walk towards the door while glancing at Yang and Blake who gives a nod in understandment.

"Man where could those to be?" Naruto said as walked through the halls looking for his little sister and her partner until he stopped and heard Ruby's voice coming from around the corner. Naruto then leaned against the wall to listen to the argument that was taking place between the two.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby began until she was cut off by the white haired girl.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Weiss yelled at Ruby glaring at her intently. "You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffed getting angry at Weiss.

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss said narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms as she looks away from the 15 year old.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'?" Ruby asked getting visibly upset. "I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better."Weiss said turning her back to Ruby, who was trying to reach out but dropped her hand with the following words. "Ozpin made a mistake." Then Weiss proceeded to walk away leaving a teared up Ruby behind.

Naruto was about walk around the corner when he heard sound of someone sipping coffee and proceeded to turn and saw Professor Ozpin standing there with a cup of coffee.

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin said to Naruto at a volume that Ruby heard as turned the corner and ran into Naruto with a hug which he returned.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby said in doubt as she held onto Naruto as a lifeline. Ozpin began to say something until he was interrupted by Naruto.

"No Ruby he didn't whatsoever." Naruto said with a comforting tone of voice.

"How do you know that Naruto!" Ruby yelled into his chest about release the wave of tears in her eyes.

"Because your my little sister!" Naruto said shocking both Ozpin and Ruby as they both looked at him. "I've seen you grow up, if I was choosing a leader for anyone I would always put you as the leader. Not because of your skill, or your age but because of your heart." Naruto continues pointing to Ruby's heart. "Your heart is the light in the vast darkness in this forsaken world, you bring hope to those around you."

"Naruto." Ruby said with a shocked look on her face.

"Anyways don't worry about it I'll go talk to Weiss don't you worry." Naruto said walking away from his sister with a smile on his face.

'It's seems even as reincarnation your son Ashura is still kind to everyone Hagoromo.' Ozpin thought to himself with a smile as he began his explanation to Ruby.

"Great this just great!" II yelled as he sat in his chair in white room with 12 similar chairs set up around the room with various heights. "Well Xemnas what are we gonna do?"

"Calm yourself Xigbar, all is going to Lady Salem's plan." The name Xemnas said as he takes off his hood revealing a youthful looking man with shoulder length silver hair and deep yellow eyes. "It's time to call the others!"

As Xemnas said this the chairs around him start to fill with balls of shadow as the members of the Organization appeared.

"Gathered friends, it is a sad day as one of our own has ceased." Xemnas said as he left looked around the room.

"So Marluxia has finally kicked the bucket eh." One of the members said looking bored. "Well good, now I can play my sitar in peace."

"If fate decreed it you might suffer the same fate Demyx!" Another member said fiddling with a deck of cards.

"It is unfortunate, but one must realize that he disobeyed a direct order from Lord Xemnas and in turn lady Salem." One member said in stoically with his legs crossed. "So What is our next move?"

"It would have to be a calculated one especially since we are down a member." Another member said in a scientific tone as looks up to Xemnas. "Why not send Indra's Reincarnation against them?"

"Speaking of the little brat where is he?" A female member said in a annoyed tone as she notices that XIII is not among them.

"He is currently in Vale helping Lady Salem's new Maiden Cinder Fall." Xemnas informed the group as he gained a amused look. "He is to help with Cinder's plan to help bring down Vale at all cost to retrieve the artifact there."

"How do you know he won't just gun for Naruto Xiao-Long?" Another said with an analytical tone of voice. "Given what happen yesterday we should limit his involvement till it is time."

"Zexion has a point." Xigbar said looking to Xemnas. "He is just has a real nasty habit of not following the plan when it comes to Naruto."

"This is true." Xemnas agreed then looked to Zexion. "But I have already thought of it, Axel has been sent as his partner. To keep him in check."

"Oh and what if "she" shows up with the white Fang involved she can't stay away for long." Xigbar asked knowing the answer already.

"Adam Taurus will handle her!" Xemnas said closing his eyes for a moment then reopened them. "This meeting is adjourned, soon we will be whole again I have seen to it."

Weiss continued to walk around when she sees Professor Port when suddenly felt someone grabbed her as turned to Naruto who had a stern look on his face.

"We need to talk!" Naruto said sternly narrowing his eyes to almost a glare.

"About what?" Weiss asked a little scared at the way he was looking at her.

"The way you treated Ruby today." Naruto continued keeping his stern look on her.

"I understand she is your sister, but you defending her every time is the exact reason she is unfit to be-." Weiss began when suddenly she was cut off by Naruto.

"Stop right there, I'm not doing this for her, I'm doing this for you." Naruto said as Weiss stared at him in shock. "What you are doing right now is the exact reason you aren't the leader of team RWBY."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss said looking at him.

"I'm talking about how you got everything you ever wanted because who you family is." Naruto said narrowing his eyes. "And when something didn't go your way such as becoming a team leader you through a fit because Ruby was made a leader and you weren't."

"That's not-." Weiss tried to say but was cut off by Naruto yet again.

"A leader isn't made in a day Weiss." Naruto said looking into her eyes. "Ruby was made team leader because of her heart."

"Her heart? What does that half to with anything?" Weiss asked narrowing her eyes at her crush.

"Cause she would never back down when it comes to her friends." Naruto answered shocking Weiss. "Your use to everything handed to you on a silver platter, but not once you probably thought of another less fortunate as you."

"You mean…" Weiss said her eyes widening.

"Ruby was made leader due to the fact she can take the advice from her teammates. Her friends. While thinking about their wellbeing." Naruto said his gaze softening a little. "Sometimes the best leader is sometimes the best follower."

"Naruto…" Weiss said looking at him as he thought about why he said and gained smile. "Thank you Naruto!"

Weiss then leans over and placed a hand on his cheek which shocked him.

"I better go apologize to Ruby." Weiss says as she begins to walk away. "Oh I won't forget this so, your gonna have to make it up to me ya know!"

"What do you mean make it up to yo-…" Naruto started to apologize but then felt something soft touch his lips as he looks to see Weiss pressing her lips to Naruto's.

"Mmmh!?" Naruto silently screamed as his face turned bright red as Weiss stepped back with her arms behind her back.

"There we are even, okay." Weiss said as she walked away.

Naruto stared at her as Weiss walked away guilty for the way he talked to her.

"Man that was pathetic what is she a masochist!" A voice called out causing Naruto's to widen at familiarity in the voice as he turned to see XIII standing on the ledge above him. "Seriously you yell at her and got a kiss out of it man that just weird."

"You!? Your that guy from the Forest!" Naruto said getting into a combat stance.

"Woah calm down idiot, I'm not here to fight!" XIII said as he jumped down. "In fact, I'm here to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?" Naruto said not lowering his guard for a moment.

"Jeez can't two brothers talk." XIII said sarcastically with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We aren't brothers!"

"No, not in a traditional sense but we are brothers in a way." XIII said looking at Naruto. "Of course then I had the same doubts as you, you and me. We aren't so different."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"Stop me if you heard this." XIII said turning away and looked up at the broken moon. "You have a family of 5. A father that loves you, a mother who adores you, two younger siblings that look up to you. Sound familiar?"

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto said looking at XIII with a heated glare.

"I thinks that enough!" Another voice called as the two looked over to see Axel leaning on the balcony railings. "I figured I find you here. Man I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes."

"Axel…" XIII said looking at his partner. "I didn't come here to fight you know."

"Oh yeah, I know I've been here the entire time." Axel said getting of the rails and walking over and wrapping his arm around XIII shoulder. "But we have to get back the Superior request an update."

"Right well then Naruto nice chat, but next time we meet I won't be in chatting mood." XIII said as he began to walk away before he stops and turned slightly to Naruto. "Oh last thing before I go. Stay away from Blake Belladonna she gonna be the death of you."

"What do you mean she is gonna be the death of me?" Naruto said looking XIII with a confused look on his face.

"Well that's for me to know and her to tell." XIII said as he starts to disappear. "Oh and tell her I said hey!"

With that two disappeared leaving Naruto alone on the balcony as the blond heard footsteps he turned to see Blake walking toward him.

"Blake?" Naruto asked looking at the Faunus girl.

"Hey everyone been looking for you especially Ruby." Blake said looking at the blond with concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is alright!" Naruto replied then gained a solemn look. "Everything is alright."

 **And done whew only two weeks this time. So Weiss got the first kiss honestly it was more a thank you kiss than anything so yeah sorry Blake fans her kiss is gonna be some Naruto The last kind of kiss. I had a big reveal with Organization XIII with some all stars honestly I tried so hard to replicate their personality from the game. Some of them I feel I did good on like Xigbar and Axel but for the rest I have no idea if I did it right please tell me if you think I did them justice with their personalities. So XIII and Naruto has a Chat. I kinda based of their little chat off of Vanitas and Ventus and I think it went well and I'm sure your wonder why haven't i revealed XIII name even though we know who it is. When I write anything story wise I don't like revealing a characters name till someone says it or they introduce themselves. So I'm gonna move on to chapter 8 & 9 but unsure if I am gonna do Jaunedice or just move on to the White Fang stuff we will find out next time on Dragon Ball Z lol jk but seriously until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8 For Those I Cherish

**Welcome to another chapter my dear viewers. I have been working on this chapter longer du to the fact I am starting go through making sure the story is how I want it told. I didn't pay attention to grammar in the past and it shows with previous chapter though I am getting better about it. This chapter has a lot of elements setting up for the finale for Volume 1 so be ready for it. With that being said let us go on to the chapter.**

*Disclaimer* I do not own either RWBY or Naruto. RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please Support the Official release

"Talk"

'Thought'

The Sun and the Moon

Chapter 8: For Those I cherish

The sounds of metal bang in the air as two warriors stood off against each other with only one of them not even breaking a sweat.

"Take this you bastard!" Cardin yelled as he swings his mace at his opponent who just steps to the side as the mace crashes the ground around the two. "Erg hold still you blond idiot!"

"Blond idiot?" Naruto said revealing to be Cardin's opponent. "Please don't try to lower myself to your brute level IQ Winchester."

Naruto then takes his baton smacking Cardin with him as he avoids more swings from the leader of Team CRDL mace who keeps swinging like a brute.

"Man what's the saying all might and no bright." Naruto said cooly as he kept dodging.

"You shut up you son of a bitch!" Cardin said until he felt a chill run up his spine.

"Uh oh." Ruby said as the members of team RWBY, JNPR, and SNRS watched the match.

"He presses the mom button didn't he." Yang said as the two sister sat there scared for their lives.

"The mom button?" Blake asked looking confused with Weiss, Robin and team JNPR having similar looks of confusion.

"Well if you don't know Naruto is a momma boy." Yang said looking her brother as he gained a hellish red aura around him. "Which means Cardin just signed a death warrant since he called our mom a bitch."

Back down in the arena there it was deathly calm as Cardin stared down the blond Huntsman as he just stood there with a red aura surrounding him.

"Oh Cardin." Naruto said in a dark tone with his hair shadowing his eyes. "What did you call me!"

"Hmph I called you a son of bitch what a got problem with-" Cardin started to say when suddenly he was punched so hard he slammed into to the wall.

Cardin struggling lift his head looked up what he saw caused his eyes to widen with fear.

Naruto stood there looking at him with red slitted eyes as he flash a deep red color different from his usual semblance form. Narrowing his eyes Naruto took a step and was suddenly where Cardin laid with a Rasengan in hand ready to strike at the larger teen.

"You need to watch that mouth of yours Cardin!" Naruto said as he lifted the boy by his head. "It's gonna cost you your head one day."

Before Naruto could strike Cardin with his Rasengan the sound of a buzzer was heard as Glynda walked into the arena.

"Mr. Xiao-Long that is enough." Glynda said narrowing her eyes at the teen. "Release Mr. Winchester if you would please."

"Whatever." Naruto said releasing Cardin's head and walked away from the brute. "He not worth it."

Glynda looked at Naruto as he walked away as she cleared her throat.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Winchester's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda instructed as she gestured to a giant screen with both Naruto's and Cardin's pictures and aura counts were with Naruto's being in the green still while Cardin's was in the red. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

As bell rang signaling the members each team saw Naruto with a solemn look on his face.

"Naruto you okay?" Ruby asked in concern for her big brother.

"Yeah you usually don't get that work up about someone bad mouthing mom." Yang said placing a hand on her hip as the two didn't receive an answer form the boy as he just keep silent.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked holding her hands to her chest.

"Hmm yeah I'm fine I just need some fresh air that all I'll see you all at lunch." Naruto said putting on a fake smile which was noticed by everyone except Jaune.

After Naruto walked away Sasuke turned to the other teens.

"Something is wrong!" Sasuke said pointing out the obvious.

"Huh what do you mean he looked fine to me?" Jaune said oblivious that the smile was fake.

"Jaune he was only saying that to have us leave him alone." Robin said looking the blond boy. "I'm worried about him he has been like this for the last several weeks."

"Well why don't we ask him then." Weiss said gaining everybody's attention. "I mean it's obvious he is some sort of duress so he might need someone to talk to."

"Weiss is right, the only time I've seen Naruto like this is when I first met him like that when we were children." Sakura said agreeing with the Heiress.

"Then I will go he is my big brother." Ruby said volunteering herself.

"Ruby no offense, but I don't think your the best person to talk to him." Blake said looking at her team leader. "I understand that you want to help cause he is your brother, but sometimes it's better to have someone outside talk to them."

"Then why don't you do it?" Nora asked out of nowhere.

"What to you mean Nora?" Ren asked looking to the orange haired girl.

"Well out of everyone beside maybe Sasuke and Sakura, Blake has probably spent the most time around him." Nora said causing Blake blush hard. "It's almost like you two are dating or something."

"Okay fine I'll go talk to him." Blake said with the blush deepening on her face. As Blake turned to go find Naruto she was suddenly stopped by Ruby causing her to look at her with confusion.

"What is it Ruby?" Blake asked the young girl.

"Blake am I being selfish for wanting my brother to be happy." Ruby asked with a sad tone.

"Well no." Blake unsure of how to answer Ruby's question. "I think what you wanted to do was pretty selfless even though your the younger sibling you want to help your big brother and that is petty admirable."

"Admirable?" Ruby asked with a confused tone. "How is me worrying about him admirable?"

"Because from what I seen he worries more about you than anything." Blake said to the young girl making her eye widen in realization. "So you worrying about him for once is pretty admirable."

"Blake…" Ruby said but what she was about to say disappeared as the Faunus girl started to walk to where Naruto was.

"Don't worry Ruby, just leave it me." Blake stated with a smile on her face.

"Right." Ruby agreed nodding her head as Blake continued to walk away.

Unknown to both of them XIII was silently above them listening to the two girls conversation.

'Were you thinking about me when you said that Blake?' XIII thought with sorrow as he pulled out a small photo with XIII, Blake and a small boy with red hair and red eyes with fox ears smiled into a camera. 'If you cared why did you leave him alone.'

XIII then raised his hand as a portal appeared as he stuffed the picture in his coat and step into the portal leaving no trace of his presence behind.

On the roof of the dormitories with the night breeze coming in Naruto stood there leaning forward on the railings looking out toward Vale and Patch.

"I figured you would be up here." A voice said causing Naruto to turn and see Blake standing there.

"Yeah I like I said I needed fresh air, Why are you up here?" Naruto asked looking back toward the view he was looking at as Blake came next to him.

"Everyone was worried about you especially Ruby." Blake said truthfully looking to the blond.

"Well it's none of their concern!" Naruto said harshly causing the girls eyes to widen in shock. "I'm sorry. That was harsh of me."

"Well I don't like see you like this!" Blake said with a frown causing the blond reincarnation to look at her. "The Naruto I know is kind, always looking out for others not this brooding teen."

"Blake…" Naruto began before he was interrupted.

"No you listen here Naruto!" Blake said narrowing her eyes at him. "I don't what has gotten into you but you need to tell me what is wrong."

Naruto continued to stare out towards vale before sighing and turned to Blake.

"Look I'm sorry it's just that I have been having a lot on my mind lately that's all." Naruto said in apologetic tone. "It's nothing you and the others have done."

"Then what has you so angry? I have never seen you that hostile towards anyone before." Blake said looking at the blond with concern as she hugs him from behind.

"Organization XIII."

"Who?" Blake asked looking concerned.

"The group that the man claimed to be part of that tried to hurt Ruby." Naruto said as flashes of Marluxia, Axel and XIII came through his mind.

"You mean the guy with the Scythe." Blake said knowing well who he was talking about.

" _You think this will be easy, then you to are utter fools!" Marluxia yelled as he lifted his arm outstretched his hand when a pink petal lands on it transforming into a large Scythe. "I am Marluxia of Organization XIII also known as the Red Reaper and the one who will kill you!"_

"Why were they after Ruby that day?" Naruto said looking up to the broken moon above. "And why have they been targeting me?"

"Targeting you?" Blake asked surprised at his question. "What do you mean target you?"

"There was another one of them, that attacked both me and Robin in the Forest." Naruto said narrowing his eyes further. "But for some reason he called me Ashura. Why did he called me that?"

"Ashura? You mean from that children's book the Sun and the Moon?" Blake asked letting go of Naruto and moved beside him.

"Yeah, I don't why but it feels like something else is going on." Naruto said looking down to the ground. "Nevermind I guess I'm just overthinking things."

"Naruto…" Blake whispered as the blond turned to her.

"Sorry for making ya worry. I guess I have been kind of a jerk lately haven't I?" Naruto said with chuckle giving her a smile.

"Well as long as you keep being you. Then I won't have an issue." Blake said as she starts to head back inside. "I like you the way you are, not that brooding teen."

Naruto was shocked at what the Faunus girl said as she continued to walk away from him. He turned back to the city when he spots someone on the campus grounds spying on him.

"What the…" Naruto began to say when he saw that the figure was wearing the same cloak of Organization XIII. "Hey you!"

The blond proceeded to jump down from the balcony and began to chase the figure who had gotten frightened by the approaching blond and started to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled as he used his semblance to speed past the figure and stopped them as he appeared in front of them. "Going somewhere?"

The figure fell to the ground in surprise and wonder as Naruto noticed that the figure appeared to be around 10 or 11 judging by their height and was a girl.

"Mm big meanie that hurt." The girl said pulling off her hood which surprised Naruto cause the girl looked like Blake. The girl had Blake hair color but reached down to her back with spiky ends. Her eyes were expressive with a deep blue color. The girl also had two cat ears sticking out on the top of her head that were black in color with a twinge of blond on the tips.

"Who are you?" Naruto said shaking off his shock narrowing his eye which caused the girl to wince.

"M-my name is Akeno." The girl stated nervously.

"Akeno huh?" Naruto said as he kneels down to Akeno's level soften his gaze. "Akeno, what were you doing spying on someone especially at this time of night.

"Mm I was supposed to keep a eye on someone." Akeno said looking to Naruto with a confused look.

"Keep a eye on someone? Who were you looking for?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the ground.

"Someone named Ash… mm Ashura his name was Ashura." Akeno said in a cheery voiced which shocked Naruto.

"Do you know who asked you to do this?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"Mhm my uncle told me to. He said if I do this then we would go out for ice cream." Akeno said with a big smile on her face.

"Your uncle? Why aren't you with your parents?" Naruto asked hoping to get some information on XIII.

"I've never met my mommy or daddy, but uncle says that I look like mommy!" Akeno said with a sad tone in her voice. "But he says I have my daddy's eyes."

"Why is wrong with having your daddy's eyes?" Naruto said oddly comparing her eyes to his.

"Uncle says he and daddy don't get along, and when I asked why he said that he and him are destined to fight." Akeno said looking at a nearby area and suddenly got afraid.

"Akeno? What's wrong?" Naruto asked and turned to see Axel standing there with a dark look on his face which caused Naruto to stand between him and Akeno. "Axel!?"

"Well hello Naruto. Sorry to intrude on your conversation again, but Akeno's uncle asked me to pick the little girl behind you." Axel said in a cheery tone as he points to Akeno.

"Like hell you are! I won't let you come near her." Naruto said pulling out his batons and glares at Axel.

"Whoa whoa. You think it was my idea for her to be here. No that was her uncle's idea, but he's worried about you Akeno you should of came back hours ago." Axel replies holding his hands up in surrender as he looks to Akeno.

"But I couldn't find the Ashura guy uncle said to keep an eye on." Akeno said fearfully as she grabs Naruto's leg.

"Akeno, you usually not this scared of me why are you afraid?" Axel said showing a hint of concern but masked it.

"Uncle said you hurt people who mess up. I don't wanna be one of the ones you hurt." Akeno said in a low voice though she still could be heard by Axel.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Akeno…" Axel began before he was cut off by Naruto.

"No you won't cause I won't let you take her. Tell your friend she gonna be staying with me, cause I'm sure as hell not gonna be letting her leave with you." Naruto yelled glaring even harder than before as he starts to flash gold.

"Look Naruto. I see your trying to be the good guy, but you are really starting to annoy me man." Axel said bringing out his chakrams and gains a grin. "But I do want to know the kind of man that's almost able to beat my little sister."

A swirl of flames surround Axel as he charges towards Naruto who then also charges as the two warriors clash their weapons together. Axel swings one of his chakrams upwards trying to catch Naruto off guard, but was countered as Naruto swung low blocking the weapon as the tow separated.

"Not bad. Not bad at **all**!" Axel yelled as he threw both of his weapons as they lit up in flames swirling toward Naruto as he narrowly dodges the attack. "Not yet!"

Suddenly the chakrams came back like a boomerang surprising Naruto as he was struck in the back, his aura taking most of the hit. Naruto narrowly gets up as his body starts to light in a golden flame with black marking across his body appear. His weapons become solid black almost like rods as his now golden eyes glares at Axel.

"So this your semblance the Will of Fire?" Axel asked looking awed at the Blonds appearance. "Well it still not gonna help you!"

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked confused.

"Cause the moment you got hit this fight was mine. So BURN BABY!" Axel yelled snapping his fingers as Naruto got blasted by flames from all sides the kept going for a solid 30 seconds until Naruto collapsed to the ground. "Hmph don't worry, you won't die from this. Just wanted to make sure you don't follow."

Naruto struggles to look up as he sees Axel grab Akeno by the arm.

"It's time to go Akeno." Axel says as he raises his arm to summon a portal.

"But Mr. Naruto is hurt." Akeno said sadly as she looks to Naruto, who looks up and gave Akeno a pained look.

"He'll be fine, those injuries won't kill him now let's go." Axel said lightly pushing Akeno into the portal.

"A-Akeno…" Naruto said as he starts fall unconscious the last thing he sees was the portal closing with Akeno looking at him with a pained expression.

"Akeno!" Naruto screamed waking up with a jolt. He looked around his surroundings to see he was in the infirmary.

"Oh your awake Mr. Xiao-Long." A Nurse said as she came to check the source of the screamed. "We were all worried about you especially Ms. Belladonna."

Naruto looked down at the end of his bed seeing that Blake was fast asleep with a chair pulled up and a blanket around her.

"How long has she been here?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

"She hasn't left your side since you were brought in, honestly young man you shouldn't worry your girlfriend that much." Nurse said with a concern and teasing tone causing the blond to blush as Professor Ozpin stepped in.

"Ah Mr. Xiao-Long. Your awake." Ozpin said looking at the blond with intrigued expression. "How are you feeling?"

"Better Professor I guess." Naruto answered in a solemn tone.

"Is something the matter?" Ozpin asked with a small hint of concern.

"Nothing, but I want some answers." Naruto said looking at the man with a slight glare. "What is Organization XIII?"

The question caused Ozpin pale a bit as he regained his composure while Naruto continued to give him a hard look.

"Organization XIII is an old name for a group that no longer exists." Ozpin said masking his emotions and his knowledge from the boy. "They were 13 individuals that belonged to the Guardians of Hearts that fell to the darkness inside them."

"Then who are these guys running around saying they are Organization XIII?" Naruto said looking to Ozpin as he couldn't fully believe what the man was saying.

"Perhaps they are a group who dwelved themselves in myth and believes that they are the true Organization XIII." Ozpin lied again not revealing what he knew. "But this a conversation for another time it seems that your sisters and friends are waiting to see you."

Suddenly Ozpin opened the door to Naruto's hospital room as the members of team RWBY and JNPR fell to the ground comically with Sasuke, Sakura and Robin stood behind them face palming.

"Naruto!" Ruby and Yang cried as they were the first ones up and tackled the Blond.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked almost in tears.

"I'm fine rubes!" Naruto said in a pained voice and he pats the young girl head then turned to Yang who was also about to cry. "I completely fine, I got surprised that's all."

"But who could of gave you those injuries?" Robin asked in a worried tone.

"Axel." Naruto said which caught both Pyrrha and Sasuke attention while the rest were confused at Naruto's answer.

"The guy who took out that Scythe wielding Maniac." Sasuke asked looking to the blond for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's right." Naruto said omitting the reason why Axel was there.

"What a ruffian, hurting people for no reason." Weiss said looking unhappy. "Honestly if he was here, I would give him a price of my mind!"

"Well I think enough about me." Naruto said in a chuckle. "What has been going while I have been unconscious?"

"Well…" Ruby began recounting the events of how they met Velvet Scarlatina a Rabbit Faunus that Cardin was bullying and how Jaune gained the courage to stand up to the bully while defeating a Ursa by himself.

"It was very cool how he fought the Grimm by himself!" Robin said in a dreamy state. "He looked like a true knight that defeats monsters!"

A sterling silence filled the room as everyone looked Robin with confused looks while Naruto just laughed.

"Well I guess I missed a lot!" Naruto said continuing to smile.

"Naruto?" Ruby said gaining her brother's attention once more

"What's up Rubes? Naruto as tilting his head to the side.

"N-Nothing I'm just glad your back to the brother I knows and love." Ruby answered smiling while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I never left Ruby." Naruto said giving her a genuine smile.

"Well kids curfew is son you all better return to your rooms and let Mr. Xiao-Long have his rest!" The Nurse from before chided to the group.

The group of teens look to one another as they nodded to one another.

"Well we better be off Naruto!" Sakura said smiling. " We got go before Hippo here decides to get stuck in the doorway with those lumps of fat she called boobs."

"What was that Forehead!" Yang yelled at Sakura. "At least I have a pair flat chest! The only thing big on you is that forehead!"

"You have some nerve you Golden diz!" Sakura yelled back as the two glared at each other with fire behind them.

"Guys can we please not fight it's late?" Robin asked trying to be the negotiator between the two.

"Shut up Robin, this between me and her!" Yang yelled not looking to the brunette.

"Don't you yell at my teammate you dumb blond!" Sakura yelled back defending Robin for a moment.

"Enough!" The Nuse sternly said. "I have other patients that your disturbing please leave if you are going to argue."

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura and Yang said as they left the hospital wing continuing to glare at each other.

"Well I guess that is our que to leave as well." Jaune said as he began to leave followed by Ren and Nora who waved goodbye to Naruto.

"Sleep well Naruto! We hope that will return to class soon." Pyrrha said giving Naruto a caring smile, then followed her team out the door.

"Yeah hope you come back ready for all that make up work you will have to do." Robin said half-jokingly as she too walked away from the blond huntsman.

"Seriously?" Naruto paled slightly at what Robin said to him.

"Don't worry Loser." Sasuke said gaining the blond's attention. "You got us to help you. We will always have your back."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said bewildered.

"Well better get going or Sakura will try to kill your sister." Sasuke said in a cool tone as he walked away hands in his pockets.

"Well I better be off myself, but like Robin said you better be ready for all that make up work you have to do." Weiss began getting up from her seat and walked to the door then turned to him. "Since You are the "Yellow Flash" I will help you so you don't appear like a beast to others!"

"We have some strange friends don't we Naruto?" Ruby asked watching Weiss leave the room with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah we do, but I wouldn't trade them for the world." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Naruto looked over to his little sister as she got up to leave herself.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Naru!" Ruby said with a smile as she waved goodbye and left herself leaving only Naruto and a now awake Blake.

"You mean it don't you?" Blake asked catching Naruto by surprise. "How you cherish the bonds you made with us?"

"Y-Yeah. Wait how long were you awake?" Naruto asked confused though Blake just gave him a smile.

"Since Yang and Sakura started fighting." Blake answered getting into Naruto's bed.

"Uh Blake what are you doing?" Naruto frantically asked at the suddenness of Blake's actions.

"Well I got tree of sleeping in the chair and I rather not be around those two when they are fighting. So I sleeping with for the night as friends." Blake answered getting herself comfortable in the bed.

"Right as friends.." Naruto answered lowly as he laid back down as Blake curled up to him.

"Good Night Naruto." Blake said as she began to drift back to sleep.

"Yeah. Goodnight Blake." Naruto answered bac slightly thing about Akeno. 'Good night Akeno'

XIII passed back and forth as Akeno was sound asleep behind him. He looked at the sleeping child and gave a hard sigh as he looked to Axel who was sharpening his weapons.

"Quit worrying, it's not good for your health." Axel said not looking at XIII who had his hood down his slitted red eyes filled with annoyance. "So what if Akeno ran into Naruto. It's not like she knows that he is her father."

"That's not the point Axel." XIII said in a hushed tone trying to wake up Akeno. "She might not know but him. Akeno looks so much like Blake she could almost be her clone."

"Technically she is a clone, but somehow she ended up looking more like Blake than Naruto in the end." Axel said looking towards his fellow member. "But she does have his eye's and his personality."

"I know this but with these facts alone. He could easily put two and two together and find out she is his daughter." XIII said narrowing his eyes.

"And this matters because?" Axel asked in a uncaring tone.

"Because he could take her away from me!" XIII stated getting ever more annoyed with the red haired man.

"Then Vexen will move ahead with the other clones he is whipping up with the Schnee girl and Pyrrha DNA." Axel said narrowing his eyes. "And you know what they will do with Akeno if that happens."

"They wouldn't." XIII stated looking horrified. "I would fight to my last breath to protect her."

"Well then we better get to work so it won't ever happen then." Axel said getting up then walked up to a nearby door and stepped out.

XIII followed behind putting up his hood as he turned to a nearby white fang soldier that was standing guard.

"You!" XIII said to the guard who got surprised by XIII calling him out. "If she wakes up you will get her anything she needs understood!"

"Y-yes sir." The guard said shaking a bit as XIII walked away from him.

"I will protect her Ashura," XIII said to no one narrowing his eyes. "Even if it's from you or my comrades."

 **And Scene… Jeez this a rollercoaster of emotions that I had really no idea how I wanted to right it. So first things first let address why no Jaundice. I personally did not like those two episodes in the first volume, yes it was good character development for Jaune but honestly I hated it. Don't get me wrong I love Jaune as a character, personally I thought those two episodes were pointless. I did mention it to say I acknowledged that it happened but the only thing i took from the episode was the fight with Cardin and show "EMO Naruto". This won't be the last time we see this version of Naruto and it will be awesome. So yeah kids well just Akeno for now, but it makes since with Organization XIII especially Vexen who has the ol' Mad Scientist Vibe throughout the Kingdom Hearts series. Akeno is loosely based on Akeno from High School DxD name wise only she is only 10 at the moment. Axel's and Naruto's fight was kinda short due to the fact I didn't want a long fight considering that at this point in time Axel is Stronger than Naruto. Also Naruto's semblance name has finally been revealed, in all honestly I've had a name for his semblance since chapter 1. I just never had the chance to say its name until now. So next chapter will be the end of Volume 1 of this story so the Stray and Black and White will be combined into one SUPER chapter so be prepared for that until then…. See YA…..**


	9. Chapter 9 Family Part 1

**Hello everybody welcome to yet another chapter of Sun and Moon. I know it's been awhile since I posted chapter mostly cause I was busy with life, but let's take a look at those reviews. Let make something clear you can hate me all you want, but basing the entire premise of the Sage of Six Paths off a story book for kids is stupid the sage of six paths will remain the same as he was in the anime. I did step off from the main story and I'm doing it again to a point I think I made it interesting. Anyways that enough from me it's time to continue the story.**

*Disclaimer* I do not own either RWBY or Naruto. RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please Support the Official release

"Talk"

'Thought'

The Sun and the Moon

Chapter 9: Family Part 1.

Downtown Vale was bursting with activity as the town began preparations for the upcoming Vytal Festival a giant event in celebrations of another year of continued peace between the four kingdoms. As decorations were being put up the members of team RWBY and SNRS were walking through the streets in awe.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said stopping and raising her arms in amazement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said to the Heiress frowning a little. "It's kind of creeping me out."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss continues turning to her partner.

"The fact you find the planning and organization of this breathtaking, makes me feel like it's just a boring old festival." Naruto said dryly as the group continues to walk.

"Yeah, you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said agreeing with her twin as she crosses her arms.

"Quiet, the both of you!" Weiss said to the twins as she walks away with a hmph.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked they headed toward the docks.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby cried out as she covers her nose from the smell of fresh fish.

"Yang does have a point Weiss." Sakura said looking to the heiress. " I mean, there is no real reason for all of us to be here."

"Well for your information, I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said with a smug tone in her voice.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake says as the girl starts walking away then turned back looking appalled at Blake.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed at the Faunus girl while Naruto just laughed. "And what is so funny Naruto?"

"Well Princess, you are not proving Blake wrong!" Naruto chuckled as Weiss looked away blushing furiously.

The rest of the group followed Naruto in his fit of laughter until Ruby looked over to a nearby store.

"Whoa!" Ruby said as she and the others came up to the store which had a broken window with member of the Vale Police Department combing the area for clues. "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." A Detective answered as he walks over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang said sadly with Sakura and Robin nodding in agreement.

"Do you have any leads?" Sasuke asked looking intrigued.

"Your Captain Fukasaku's kid, Sasuke right?" The other detective asked which Sasuke nodded. "Well not really. They left all the money, but took all the dust."

"Huh." Ruby and Naruto said in surprised remembering Torchwick doing the same thing months prior.

"That doesn't make sense." Robin observing the area around her looking at the evidence.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective said scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"I don't know, an army?" The second detective said unsure how to respond.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective said taking off his sunglasses while Weiss gained a look of annoyance.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss said crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake said narrowing her eye's at Weiss's statement.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said turning to Blake.

'Uh oh.' Naruto thought as he moved to calm a load gun ready to fire. "Girls it might not be the…"

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake interrupted crossing her arms in a serious tone. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss said getting even more annoyed than before.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake continued getting more angry by the second.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Naruto and I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby said trying to stop the argument between her friends.

"Yeah. Weiss there is no clear evidence that the White Fang is involved." Naruto said in a calm tone to appease the two girls. "But yes the White fang have become increasingly violent in the last few years. It doesn't mean that they want to destroy humanity."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said causing Blake's anger to grow. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Now that's to far Weiss!" Robin said narrowing her eyes at her childhood friend. "Some of those Faunus just do it feed their families cause no one would hire them."

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

Both teams look back over to the docks, where they saw two sailors chasing a young man with a monkey tail. The Faunus had yellow hair similar to Naruto's but looked bleached with blue eyes. He wore a white short sleeved collared shirt with it in buttoned showing off his chest, Blue jean shorts, sneakers and red arm guards.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The Faunus said to his pursuers as he jumps off the ship he was on and hits the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the Sailors said angrily shaking his fist to the Faunus.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" The Faunus said hanging from a light post with his tail as he pulls out a banana. Before he could eat the fruit, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The First detective called out to the boy who replies by throwing the banana peel at his face.

The Boy then twirls to crouch position on the light post, not before laughing in amusement he jumps off and starts to run away from the detectives. As he ran by both team RWBY and SNRS he gives Blake a flirting wink which pisses Naruto off and continues to run away.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said as the Faunus disappears from sight.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss cries pointing the direction where the detectives where heading.

Yang, Ruby and Weiss start to give chase leaving Blake and team SNRS behind.

"Uh what just happened?" Robin asked confused about the whole ordeal.

"I have no idea." Sakura answered also confused then looks to Sasuke. "Should we follow them?"

"Why are you asking me?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause Naruto looks like he is gonna blow his top off." Sakura said pointing to the Blond leader whose right eye was twitching hard.

"Yeah, we better go after them." Sasuke said as the three start to after their friends leaving Blake and a fuming Naruto behind them. Blake shook her head in confusion and looked to the Blond team leader who muttering curses.

"Naruto are you alright?" Blake asked placing a hand on his shoulder which got Naruto's attention.

"Yeah just fine." Naruto said but got lost in Blake's eye's for a moment as he turned away. "Blake… I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Naruto come quick!" The pair heard Ruby as they look to each other then proceeded to catch up with the rest of their group.

As Blake and Naruto came up to the group they immediately noticed that Weiss had crashed into a orange hair girl with green eyes, and freckles. She was wearing a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Weiss what did you do?" Naruto asked looking towards the heiress who was blushing up a storm.

"Nothing we were following that Faunus when I crashed into this girl!" Weiss said trying to defend herself as she gets off from the girl who has a unfazed smile.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl said cheerfully greeted looking up to the group of eight.

"Um Hello!" Ruby weakly greeted a bit unnerved by the girls attitude.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked looking slightly concerned for the girl.

"I am wonderful, thank you for asking." The girl answered in a cheerful tone.

Naruto and the others looked to each other in bewilderment as they looked back at the girl.

"Do you…. Want to get up?" Yang asked looking confused.

"Yes." The girl says after a minute then proceeds to leaps to her feet startling both teams. "My name is Penny! It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh hi Penny. My name is Ruby." Ruby said introducing herself to the Girl.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss greeted giving a slight curtsy.

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't get hit in the head?" Yang asked but was shoved in the stomach by Sakura who looks over to the pinkette with a heated glare but then looked back at Penny. "Oh, I'm Yang!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Penny. My name is Robin." Robin said a little forcefully for some reason that Naruto picked up on.

"My name is Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said with a pleasant smile. "Sorry bout that dumb hippo's question."

"Hey!" Yang yelled glaring at Sakura.

"Name's Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke greeted coldly.

"And my name is…" Naruto began before he was interrupted by Penny.

"I already know who you are Naruto Xiao-Long." Penny said looking to the Blond Huntsman. "I have been programmed to study any and all fights you have partook in."

"Uh… What?" Naruto asked confused.

"In fact 99.9999999% of your fights you tend to fight in close range with your opponents instead of long range engagements using the shotgun features you have at the ends of your weapon unless you are fighting Grimm." Penny explained getting faster and faster the more she talks. "Which you show a 99% percent hostility increase showing absolutely no remorse as you dispatch Grimm."

"Well it was very nice meeting you, but we better get going." Weiss says as she starts to push Naruto away with the group following close behind. "Sorry for running into you."

"Take care, friend." Ruby said to Penny who eye's lit up as the group walked away.

"Well… She was weird." Yang said in a low voice with most of the group nodding their heads in agreement.

"Now where that Faunus run off to." Weiss asked looking to her right for a moment then turned her head to see Penny standing in front of her shocking both her and Yang.

"What did you call me?" Penny asks looking confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you heard me." Yang apologized as Weiss looks back and forth in complete shock that was mirrored by Robin who was equally shocked.

"No, not you." Penny says as she walks through the group and points at Ruby. "You."

"Me? I-I don't know… Um." Ruby says startled

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked in a excited tone.

"Uuuuumm…." Ruby began as she looked past Penny to her friends and family who were motioning to deny her, especially Naruto who had crossed his arms into an X. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

This causes everyone to fall down comically as Penny looked overjoyed.

"Sen-sa-tion-al!" Penny laughed as she pulled Ruby into a tight hug and released her. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"  
"Was I like this, when we first met?" Ruby asked Weiss as she was dusting herself off.

"No. She is far more coordinated." Weiss said to the girl.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked looking to the girl.

"Yeah… I mean you don't look like you are from Vale." Sakura added crossing her arms.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said looking towards the two rivals.

"Wait your here to fight in the tournament?" Both Weiss and Robin said at the same equally shocked.

"Yep. I am Combat ready." Penny said with a salute.

"You don't really look the part." Naruto said in a unsure tone of voice looking at her.

"Wait a minute." Weiss says walking to Penny and places her hand on the girl's shoulders.

"If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who?" Penny asked confused at what Weiss was saying.

"The Filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss yelled holding a poorly drawn picture of the guy with the words idiot written above his head and 'Naruto has better abs' written in tiny letters in the bottom left corner.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake yelled tired of the racist remarks coming from Weiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said sarcastically releasing her hold of Penny and motions to objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake said as she wanted to lunge at the heiress only to be held back by Naruto who was glaring at Weiss.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law." Weiss said crossing her arms. "Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled growling and clenches her fist trying to break free of Naruto's grip. "Naruto let go!"

"I am not going to…" Naruto said sternly that even made Ruby cringe knowing full well that he was in what she dubbed 'Big Brother Mode'. "You yelling and complaining at her won't change her mind in the slightest."

"Really your lecturing me now." Blake yelled at the blond breaking free of his grip. "Whose side are you on huh!"

"I'm not taking any sides." Naruto said looking at Blake with a slight glare. "What Weiss said is wrong, but you yelling and raving isn't helping anybody!"

"Guys, I don't think we shouldn't argue…." Ruby began before she was cut off by Blake.

"Me raving. She is acting like how the rest of her family feels towards the Faunus" Blake yelled with tears in her eye's beginning to form. "She is just a judgemental little girl!"

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss yelled cutting into Naruto's and Blake's argument.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake yelled at the heiress snapping in her direction.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang asked the others who were looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked happily popping up next to Ruby.

"This needs to stop!" Naruto said still annoyed from his argument with Blake.

"Naruto, I don't think you should…."

"Shut up, you Motherless Bastard!" Blake interrupted slapping Naruto in the face who gains a look of shock.

This caused everyone to look at Blake in shock, as what she said sunk in her mind causing her eye's to widen what she just did.

"N-Naruto, I-I didn't mean to…" Blake began to apologized reaching out to blond but her hand was knocked away.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled his head lowered to where his eyes were shadowed.

"Naru…" Ruby said softly trying to come close her brother only for him to start walking away from the group.

Blake lowered her head in shame for yelling and slapping him. Weiss on the other hand was furious at the girl.

"See what you done." Weiss yelled at the Faunus girl who had tears swelling in her eye as she looks to the heiress with disdain.

"What I done? You caused this to happen." Blake yelled back as she turned away to find the blond. "We have to go after Naruto."

"No!" Ruby said with anger laced in her voice. "Naruto needs to be left alone, especially after what you said Blake."

"Ruby…" Blake said sadly but nodded her head as the young leader turned to Sasuke. "Can you call us when he gets back?"

"Yeah, we will all as soon he shows!" Sasuke said as the remaining members of SNRS start walking back to the school followed by everyone else except Blake who kept looking to the ground in shame tears falling from her eyes as she thought about what she said to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, so so sorry." Blake said sorrowful as she looks up to the direction the Blond went then proceeded to follow her teammates back to their dorm.

* * *

As Naruto walked through the city ignoring the busy nightlife that the city of Vale brings he sighs to himself as he came to a corner.

"I guess I took that harder than I should of." Naruto said to himself calming down after what Blake had said to him. "It was a heat in the moment thing. Even still I'm not gonna pretend what she said was wrong."

Naruto then turned and noticed a bench and decided to take a seat. Sighing again as he leans back to make himself more comfortable he looks up at the broken moon and stars.

'I sure know how to pick them don't I, Mom?" Naruto thought with a small smile on his face, when suddenly he heard some commotion coming from a shop on the corner.

"Stay out you filthy animal, we don't serve your kind!" A man rudely says as he kicks a young girl which Naruto recognizes immediately as Akeno.

Naruto shot up right away to come to the young girl defense as the man turns to face the blond teen.

"Oh what do you want kid?" The man with a smug tone of voice.

"I'm wondering why you are denying service to this girl? She has done nothing to you." Naruto says narrowing his eyes in disgust.

"I have every right to. If I serve one animal, then I have to serve every stupid mindless Faunus that comes near." The Man said getting annoyed at Naruto.

"You bastard! She is just a kid." Naruto growled about to socked this guy in the face.

"You wanna go kid? Cause I show you who ya messing with you brat!" The man yelled cracking his knuckles.

Naruto was about to retort until he felt a pull on his jacket causing him to turn to Akeno who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please don't fight, Naruto." Akeno muttered causing the man to stare at shock at Naruto.

"Wait did that kid just call you Naruto?" The man asked stilled annoyed but calmed.

"Yeah, so what? It's just my name!" Naruto said continuing to glare at the man.

"Do you think I can get your autograph? My daughter is a big fan of yours." The Man asked grumpily rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?! Why the hell do mean give you an autograph after what you just did to her." Naruto angrily said gesturing to Akeno.

"Look I just got a little heated, I have nothing against Faunus it's really an act." Man explained more calm then before.

"What do you mean it's an act?" Naruto asked unsure at the man meaning.

"Listen, The Man that own the building my shop is in is very Anti-Faunus so I have to shun away all the Faunus publicly, but in turn I really have them come out back so I can sell them whatever they want half off." The Man continued causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "Akeno is actually one of my frequent customers always comes here with some guys in a Black Coat and get some Ice Cream."

"Then why did you throw her out?" Naruto asked keeping his guard up.

"Cause the owner is in the other room right now, I'm sorry Akeno." The Man answered as he directs his attention to Akeno.

"It's fine." Akeno said in a sad tone, but kept her smile as she begins to walk down the street.

"She is a good kid, she reminds me a lot of my daughter in fact." The Man said gaining Naruto's attention. "If I was her father I would be deeply proud of the maturity she has."

"Yeah, your right." Naruto agreed then turned back to the man. "Sorry about earlier, do you still want that autograph?"

"Nah it's fine." The Man answered. "Maybe if you ever come by again I'll introduce to her to ya. It would mean the world to me to put a smile on my little girls face."

"Sure, it's a promise." Naruto said with a nod then turned and proceeded to follow Akeno.

"Akeno, wait up!" Naruto called out causing the girl to turn to the blond. "Hey you okay?"

"Mmhmm. Why wouldn't I be." Akeno asked leaning back in forth while keeping the sad expression on her face.

"Akeno seriously, why do you look like your about to burst into tears?" Naruto asked again with more concern in his voice when suddenly the young girl turned and hugged his waist. Naruto was puzzled by the sudden action of the girl as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Akeno asked with tears crawling down the sides of her cheeks.

"Huh? What do you mean, why would I hate you?" Naruto asked kneeling down to Akeno's level.

"Cause Uncle said you would hate me… Papa." Akeno said shocking Naruto as he looked at his now revealed Daughter.

"W-What did you just called me Akeno?" Naruto asked shakily as Akeno kept looking at him.

"Papa." Akeno answered Naruto as he lost all feeling in his legs and fell to the ground.

"Akeno, who said I was you father. And how can I be your father your what 10?" Naruto asked trying to wrap his head around what Akeno said.

"I-I don't know the how exactly." Akeno said looking at her father as she sat down with him. "From what I understand, I am in a sense a clone of you and mommy."

"A clone?" Naruto said to to no one.

"Yes, Uncle said that a man named Vexen wanted clone you to create the ultimate warrior." Akeno explained as best she could.

"Ultimate Warrior?"

"I don't really understand it at all." Akeno continued. "I guess if I had to make a guess, it would because if something were to happen to you or uncle."

"Huh, wait are you saying that black cloaked jerk stronger than me!" Naruto said slightly offended.

"No, I don't know I can tell your stronger than him, but not more powerful." Akeno said confusing the blond huntsman.

"Wait, how can I be stronger than him, but be less powerful than him?" Naruto asked the young girl.

"Uncle says cause you lost your reason to fight." Akeno answered unsure of herself.

"Lost my reason to fight?" Naruto said to himself.

* * *

Back at team RWBY's dorm Weiss and Blake continued their argument over what happen back in town.

"I said was sorry okay." Blake yelled to the Heiress glaring at the girl dangerously.

"That doesn't matter, you shouldn't of said that in the first place!" Weiss fired back at Blake with an equal glare. "He looked so hurt because of you."

"It was a heat of a moment thing, because of you." Blake continued to yell.

"Because of me!?" Weiss said baffled at what Blake said. "You realize you were defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"Are you serious?" Blake asked heated at the argument. "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!" Blake yelled.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shot back as they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leaned in, leering as she continued to speak quietly. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Weiss, I-" Ruby began finally summoning the courage to say something, but was immediately cut off by Weiss.

"No!" Weiss yelled turning back to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled suddenly causing everyone to look at her with shock as Weiss steps back slowly, Blake realizing her mistake looks around the room at her teammates. "I... I..."

"Blake?" Ruby began before Blake dashed out the door Ruby following behind, but stopped at the door. "Wait! Come back!" Ruby called out to no avail as the girl was already gone. The young leader turned back to her remaining teammates only to see that Yang was sitting down from the shock and Weiss hanging her head low.

"Naruto." Ruby said softly. "Where are you?"

* * *

Blake runs outside to the statue of a huntsman in the courtyard of the dorms, as she stops to catch her breath she looks to the statue as her eye's linger to the Beowolf depiction on the bottom of the statue then sighed. With tears in her eyes, she closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair revealing her cat ears to the world.

"So they finally found out, huh?" Voice calls out startling Blake who turns to see XIII leaning on a pedestal behind her. "Though the look on the Schnee's face was priceless, I have to say Blake."

"W-who are you?" Blake said wearily reaching for gambol shroud. "How do you know my name?"

"Really you don't remember me, of course it has been 3 years baby sister!" XIII said shocking Blake as she back up slowly with fear in her eye's.

"Menma?!" Blake asked fearfully as XIII grabs his hood pulling it off revealing a young man about 19 with and angular face of a fox with black spikey hair. On the sides of his cheeks were 3 darken whisker markings that gives him a feral look.

"It's good to see you after all this time, Blake." Menma said opening his eyes with a slight smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Blake said slowly unsure of her brothers sudden appearance.

"I came here looking for your little boyfriend." Menma said in a annoyed tone looking around the courtyard. "He has something of mine that I want back!"

"My boyfriend… what are you." Blake began and then came to the realization of who he was looking for. "Naruto. You are looking for Naruto aren't you?"

"Ding ding ding." Menma rang. "You won first prize, you see like I said he has something I want back."

"And what would that be?" Blake said as she kept her hand on her weapon as she circles her older brother.

"Now that be telling, wouldn't it?" Menma said in a calm tone.

"Tell me anyway!" Blake said pulling out her weapon and pointing it at her brother.

Menma sighed with slight annoyance at the persistence his little sister was showing. He then walked toward the statue Blake was staring at earlier then turned back to his sister.

"If you must know, I'm looking for your daughter!" Menma said shocking Blake completely.

"What do you mean my daughter?" Blake asked keeping her weapon raised at Menma. "I don't have a daughter, especially one with Naruto!"

"Well technically you would be right. Akeno would fall under more the category of your clone." Menma explained with a shrug.

"A clone?" Blake asked confused.

"Yeah, a combination of yours and Naruto's DNA to make the perfect warrior, or so the scientist that accomplished it said." Menma said with a small smirk. "Honestly, they wanted her to be around your age with rapid aging, but I stepped in."

"How old is she?" Blake asked curiously.

"Physically and mentally she is 10 years old, but in a technical sense she is only 10 months old." Menma answered pulling out a picture of Akeno and threw it to Blake.

"This is…"

"That is Akeno, Blake believe me I was just as surprised." Menma said softly as he walked toward his little sister. "She looks so, much like you when you were at that age."

"Why?" Blake asked with tears in her eye's causing Menma to look at her in confusion.

"Why what?" Menma asked back confused at the question posed to him.

"Why did you come back!" Blake yelled to her brother tears streaming down her eye as she clutches the picture of Akeno. "Why are you after Naruto? What has he ever done to you to cause you loathing him?"

"Because he and I destined to fight Blake." Menma answered calmly his eyes narrowing. "Besides why do you care, it's not like he cares about you or anything."

"I don't believe that!" Blake's said.

"You don't huh." Menma said then gained a smirk. "Oh I see. You fell for him didn't you?"

"What I didn't…" Blake began before she was cut off by her Brother.

"It's obvious Blake, don't try to hide the fact you have feelings for him." Menma said summoning a blade in a ray of Darkness and white lightning in a shape of a key. The blade had a combination of silver and black throughout the blade with 4 spearheads on the bottom of the blade varying in color of Black and silver. The guard around the hilt was black with two points sticking out toward the blade end with 3 silver Spearheads on one side and 2 on the other. In the center of the guard was a symbol of a upside down heart that was empty. At the end of the blade was a keychain with with an X on the end. "It's sad though."

"What is?" Blake asked as she stepped back at the appearance of Menma's weapon.

"If we weren't caught in a ancient struggle, I would actually would approve of him." Menma said before swiping his weapon to deflect a spear thrown at him.

"Now now Menma, can't be telling secrets." A voice called out to Menma causing Blake to turn and see a woman wearing the same coat as her brother, but with the hood up as she stepped off the roof and landed gracefully on the ground.

"What you doing here?" Menma asked getting defensive at the sudden appearance of the woman.

"The mission is about to begin and you fooling around with some girl." The woman explained picking her spear off the ground as she turns to face the two siblings.

"Can't a brother have a conversation with his little sister?" Menma asked sarcastically with a shrug.

"We both know that's not what you were here for." The woman said coming up to the blacked haired teen. "You were looking for Akeno weren't you?"

"Yes, I think she is with Naruto, but apparently he is also nowhere to be found." Menma explained causing the woman to step back when Naruto was mentioned. Blake noticed a small trickle of tears coming from the Woman, but said nothing.

"So do you have any leads?" The woman asked wiping her face quickly.

"This is the only place I could think to look." Menma said gaining a annoyed look. "Of course the best person to ask was my dear sister. After all she is in love with him."

"Is that so?" The Woman asked as she began to circle around Blake as if she was eyeing her up. Blake noticed a bit of Moonlight piercing the woman's hood revealing that she has silver eyes.

"Hmm alright then." The woman said raising her arm up as a purple portal appeared. "Let's go Menma, Axel is waiting for us."

"What about Akeno?" Menma asked worried about his niece.

"If she is with Naruto, then she is safe." The woman answered assuring. "We can find her after the mission is over."

With that said the woman stepped in and disappeared leaving the only the two siblings behind. Menma turned to his sister who was staring at him with a hint of worry.

"Well looks like this is where we part ways again, see ya Blake." Menma says as he follows his compatriot through the portal, but was stopped immediately by Blake.

"Don't go please, not again." Blake said tears forming in her eyes.

"Blake. Sorry." Menma said as Blake looked up to her brother only to gain a look of pain as Menma dug his fist in her stomach causing Blake to become unconscious.

"Hey! Why did you do that to her?" Voice yelled out causing Menma to see the Faunus that Blake encountered in the Market earlier today.

"Because, I want to keep her safe." Menma said gentle picking Blake up and carried her over to the statue. Setting her down slowly, Menma turned to the Faunus who had a bo staff out pointing it at him.

"How is knocking her unconscious, keeping her safe?" He asked with a glare keeping the weapon trained on Menma.

"To make sure she doesn't follow me." Menma answered as he then turned to walk back to the portal. "I trust you can watch over her?"

"Wait, What!" The Faunus said confused. "What do you mean watch over her."

"See ya, Little Kat." Menma said not answering the boys question as the portal closes.

"Hey wait!" The Faunus said as he ran towards the portal

only miss it by a second. "Damn it!"

* * *

"Hmph." Blake mumbled as she woke up and noticed that she was in the courtyard still. Raising her hand to her head as a rush of memories about what happened to her came in. "Menma!?"

"Whoa, Whoa calm down it's fine. That guy is gone." A voice said to her causing Blake to look up at the boy from the Market.

"I see." Blake answered solemnly as she got up and turned to her watcher. "Thank you umm…"

"Oh sorry, the names Sun." Sun said slightly cheerful for some reason.

"Well thank you, Sun. I guess." Blake said as she begins to walk away.

"Hey where you going?" Sun asked following behind her.

"I have to prove that the White Fang aren't behind these robberies." Blake said narrowing her eyes. "As well as to find Naruto."

"You mean the Yellow Flash? Why do you need to find him, is he your boyfriend or something?" Sun asked with a raised brow.

"What? No, I said something terrible to him. Something I would take back in a instant." Blake explained in a sad tone as if she was about to tear up again. "I have to set what I did right."

"What you did?" Sun asked to no one in particular. "It seems to me that you think about the past to much."

"What do you mean." Blake asked confused.

"Well why do you need to prove that the White Fang isn't involved with all the robberies in town." Sun asked. "I mean just cause the White Fang are a bunch of insane Faunus, does not mean a thing or at least that what I think."

"Your trying to get to know me aren't you?" Blake asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I mean kinda." Sun said nervously then regained his composure. "But I have to say you look a lot better without the bow."

* * *

"She had been gone all weekend..." Ruby said in a sad tone as the 3 members of team RWBY roamed downtown Vale looking for their lost teammate. "Worse of all, no one has seen Naruto at all."

"Ruby, Naruto will be fine he can take care of himself. I'm more worried about Blake right now." Yang said to her sister as the 3 looked around.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss said in a annoyed tone.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang fired back glaring slightly toward her white-haired teammate.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Weiss said returning aglare to Yang.

"Weiss." Ruby said sadly.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" Yang said shrugging her shoulders as she pushes ahead of the group of 3.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss said to herself as she begins to follow Yang leaving only Ruby behind.

"I just hope she's okay..." Ruby said sadly as she started to move until her scroll started ringing. The young girl pulled out her scroll to look to see who was calling her and her eye's lighted up like a Christmas tree. "Naruto…"

Hearing what their leader said both Yang and Weiss looked back at Ruby in shock.

"Naruto where are you?" Ruby said in a worried tone.

"I'm currently by the docks." Naruto answered his voice sounding tired. "Sorry just been a long weekend."

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah I'm just fine, Ruby can you and Yang meet me here real quick? There is someone I need for you to meet." Naruto said.

 **To be continued… Yeah I know I said it would be a super chapter, but I don't think it would be out till next year. I tried but I ultimately decided to split the chapter in two. Also I want to make something abundantly clear Blake does not know about Summer, she said that out of anger and spite. I know a lot of people who will say stuff they don't mean and this is one of those moments. So until next time...**


End file.
